Menuda Muerte
by redrosefairy
Summary: Ginny en su camilla se preguntaba como era morir. Lo que nunca imaginó era que iría al Mundo de los Muertos a vivir grandes aventuras, descubrir secretos de su pasado y tratar de ganar la guerra junto a su Guardián, un chico de hermosos ojos verdes:HG RH:
1. La Muerte Acecha

_Disclaimer: Los presento. Lectores, Advertencia de derechos. Advertencia de derechos, lectores. ¿Qué? Como, pero… ¿Ya se conocían?_

**Hola, ¿Cómo están? Bueno, aquí vuelvo con esta historia. Deben estar odiándome por tomarme tanto tiempo, pero les diré que estuve a punto de arrepentirme. Dije: "A casi nadie le gustaba esta historia, casi nadie dejaba review, ¿Para qué lo harás? ¿Por qué?" Y me dije a mí misma "Por Orgullo" Tal vez los que me conocen saben que ese es mi mayor defecto, y a la vez mi mayor virtud. Por orgullo, porque no quiero decir un día "Yo escribía una historia, y la no aceptación hizo que lo dejara" He planeado tan detalladamente esta historia y sus personajes que me dije que era una tontería dejarla así. Así que aquí estoy, y espero que ahora tenga más aceptación.**

**Agradezco a todos los que antes me dejaron un review y a los que leyeron esta historia, ojalá les guste esta versión, pero se darán cuenta de que no es taaan distinta a la anterior.**

**¡Los veo abajo!**

**OoOoOoO**

"**Menuda muerte"**

por RedRoseFairy

**Capítulo 1: "La muerte acecha"**

- No hay nada en la televisión, - Dijo la chica decepcionada, apagando el televisor con su control remoto - ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? No tengo sueño ni hambre, ¿Quieren que vea los pájaros volar? ¡Ni siquiera puedo caminar! – Reclamaba mirando al techo, luego cambió su expresión a una de tristeza – Lo siento, pero es que a veces me altero. ¿Por qué me haces esto? La vida es muy injusta…

El dicho popular dice: "La esperanza es lo último que se pierde", incluso después de la vida… Pues eso no era lo que pensaba Ginny Weasley, una chica de sólo 16 años, con el pelo muy largo y rojo fuego, ojos de un azul profundo, con unas pequeñas pecas esparcidas por su rostro que le daban un aire infantil y con facciones muy finas y bien formadas. Pero también una chica muy triste y deprimida, y tenía razones para ser así, o al menos eso pensaba. Pues como iba a tener esperanza si ella era una chica común y corriente que estaba acostada en una camilla viendo la televisión todo el día. No veía razones para ser distinta, ni para seguir viviendo, por lo que esperaba que su muerte llegara pronto para dejar de sufrir, y aunque no se lo dijeran, ella sabía que su familia hacía lo mismo.

Había perdido toda voluntad de vivir, no podía hacer nada más que estar ahí acostada, no podía saltar, no podía correr, no podía hacer algo tan simple como era caminar y mover las piernas. Para ella, la vida había perdido sentido, no sólo por su enfermedad, sino por su familia. Su familia estaba rota, destruida, todo por aquél día, el día que había cambiado completamente su vida.

•**·•·•**

Aquel era un día muy hermoso, con el sol en lo alto de un cielo muy azul, las aves cantando una hermosa melodía, flores de todos los colores por todas partes, animales jugando y revoloteando por ahí y un hermoso lago con el agua muy cristalina. La familia Weasley fue a un día de campo a las praderas más hermosas de Inglaterra y estaban muy felices. Bill volaba en su Nimbus 1000 tratando de enseñarle a Charlie como volar, Fred y George molestaban a Ron quitándole su auto verde favorito, Percy y Arthur trataban de detener a Fred y George y Molly vigilaba y le gritaba a Ginny, que estaba nadando en el lago con su nuevo y pequeño traje de baño y con su también nuevo flotador.

"¡Cuidado con las algas Ginny!" Gritaba Molly a su pequeña hija de apenas dos años en ese entonces.

"¡Zí, mamá, tende cuidado!" Decía Ginny que aun no lograba hablar correctamente.

"¡Vamos, Ginny! ¡Patalea! Una pierna, luego la otra, una pierna luego la otra."

"Una piena, luego la ota, una piena, luego la ota."

"¡Ginny no sae nadaar! ¡Ginny no sae nadaar!" Se burlaba Ron, quien estaba jugando con su auto verde, su favorito. Pero se había descuidado y no se había dado cuenta de que Fred y George venían hacia el. Cuando se percató de ello ya era demasiado tarde, Fred y George corrían con el auto de Ron en sus manos, riendo y burlándose de Ron.

"¿Te reías de Ginny?" Le decía Fred.

"¡Pues ahora aprenderás que no hay que burlarse de los demás!" Continuaba George burlón.

"¡Dios castiga-"

"-que cien volando!"

"Jajajajajaajajajaja" Reían al unísono los gemelos, era increíble escuchar como pronunciaban correctamente todas las palabras por complicadas que fueran con sus escasos años.

"No es así el dicho, Fred."

"Por supuesto que es así, George!"

"No lo es"

"Sí lo es"

"¿Qué importa? Ron nos alcanzará" Y seguían corriendo con el auto de Ron en sus manos.

"¡Oigan! ¡Devuemame mi guguete!" Lloraba Ron, quien había dejado de reírse de Ginny.

"¡Fred, George, dejen jugar tranquilo a su hermano ahora!" Gritaba Arthur a sus dos hijos gemelos, pues con sus apenas cinco años ya eran muy traviesos y escurridizos. Ambos corrían con el auto de Ron, quien corría un poco más atrás junto a Percy.

"¡Ya escucharon a papá, dejen a Ron en paz!" Les decía Percy, que para sus 7 años era bastante serio y maduro, por lo que sus hermanos Fred y George disfrutaban molestándolo, pues su personalidad era totalmente diferente a la de ellos.

"¡Sí, devuemanme mi guguete!" Gritaba Ron, que al igual que Ginny, tampoco lograba hablar bien con sus tres años de edad.

"¡No nos alcanzarán! Jajajajajajaajaja" Reían al unísono los gemelos.

"Papá Fed y George no me devueven a mi Buba" Le decía Ron a su padre jalando de su pantalón y con los ojitos tristes, refiriéndose a su auto verde al que le había puesto ese nombre.

"¡Les dije que dejen de molestar a Ron!"

Y así seguía la escena, pero por otro lado…

"¡Charlie! ¡Sólo patea el suelo y pon una pierna en cada lado!" Gritaba Bill, quien estaba tratando de enseñarle a Charlie como volar en escoba.

"¿No me caeré?" Preguntaba Charlie asustado, pues a pesar de sus diez años aun le temía a las alturas.

"¡No! ¡Sólo inténtalo! ¿Sí?"

"¡No! Tengo miedo." Charlie se estaba bajando de su escoba cuando Bill lo detuvo.

"¡No vas a caer! ¡Yo estaré al lado tuyo!" Gritaba Bill ya perdiendo la paciencia.

"Esta bien" Charlie volvió a subir algo inseguro "pero… ¿Estas seguro que no caeré?"

"¡SOLO TOMA TU MALDITA ESCOBA Y PATEA EL ESTÚPIDO SUELO Y VUELA!"

Todos estaban felices, hasta que llegó la hora de irse. La habían pasado muy bien, a pesar del incidente de Ron. Todos iban camino a casa en el auto muggle que Arthur había conseguido en el Ministerio de Magia, aunque no sabía utilizarlo muy bien.

Pero de la nada apareció…

Ese ser que Ginny odiaba con todas sus fuerzas… Ese ser que le cambio la vida a ella y a su familia…

De la nada apareció una sombra, un extraño ser parecido a un dementor, pero con unas garras mucho más grandes y un rostro mucho mas terrorífico, con una hoz en su mano derecha. Llevaba una capa negra con detalles rojos como la sangre, el mango de su hoz tenía rasguños y manchas de sangre, su rostro era blanco como la luna y muy arrugado, con manchas moradas situadas debajo de sus quemantes y enrojecidos ojos amarillos.

Ginny palideció… se acercaba… algo frió comenzó a recorrerle la espalda… estaba más cerca… abrió los ojos exageradamente… aun mas cerca… comenzó a sudar frío.

- ¿Qué pasa Ginny? – Le preguntó Molly.

Pero Ginny no reaccionaba. Ahora tiritaba de tanto miedo que sentía. Lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar su mano lentamente y apuntar a tan horrible criatura. Cuando Molly vio a la criatura sólo pudo gritar. Arthur dejo de regañar a los gemelos.

- ¿Qué pasa amor? – Dijo Arthur al ver la expresión de Molly.

- ¡ARTHUR, CUIDADO!

Fred y George dejaron de pelear con Percy, Bill dejo de regañarle a Charlie por no atreverse a volar, Ron dejo de ver el paisaje y de los ojos de Ginny salieron unas grandes lágrimas…

Sólo recordaba los gritos de cada uno de sus hermanos y sus padres, y también a la criatura, que con su hoz destrozo el auto y este se volcó, ya que Arthur trató de esquivarlo.

Todo se vuelve negro y oscuro, y con un dolor en todo su cuerpo, y en su alma.

•**·•·•**

Ginny había derramado dos lagrimas, tal como lo hacia cada vez que recordaba ese día, y aunque solo recordaba borrosas imágenes le producía un dolor muy profundo recordarlo, ya que desde ese día nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

Bill se golpeó la cabeza gravemente, por lo que quedo en estado vegetal. Él no podía moverse, ni hablar, sus padres habían discutido muchas veces si dejar vivir a Bill o no, pero esperando un milagro decidieron dejarlo así como estaba.

Charlie fue el único que no tuvo daños graves. De alguna extraña forma, él sobrevivió saliendo ileso, pero eso lo hizo sentir un poco culpable, ya que era el único que estaba bien, mientras que todos sus hermanos salieron heridos.

Percy fue el que quedo más herido, estaba muy grave. Fue llevado de urgencia, pero perdió la vida a los pocos días.

Fred jamás volvió a ser el mismo, ya no se reía, ya no hacia las bromas que a todos divertían, y la principal razón fue que su hermano George estaba en coma hace 14 años y no había despertado desde el accidente.

Ron tampoco era el niño alegre que solía ser. El estuvo a punto de morir, y desde ahí que no era el mismo. Incluso, parecía como si fuera otra persona en el cuerpo de Ron. Claro que Ginny sabía que eso era imposible.

Ginny quedo con un trauma debido a su corta edad en el momento del accidente. También quedo parapléjica, por lo que estaba en una camilla desde el accidente.

Y sus padres, Arthur y Molly, peleaban todos los días por algo más estúpido que otro. Pues como no iba a ser así si tenían a un hijo vegetal, otro hijo que siempre andaba deprimido y contando sus penas, otro hijo en coma y su gemelo conversaba solo a su lado, otro hijo que había cambiado drásticamente su forma de ser a una mucho peor, cruel y fría, y otra hija parapléjica que no se proyectaba a futuro, sin entusiasmo.

Pues como verán, Ginny no tenia razón para vivir, lo único que quería era morir. Y lo que no sabia ella era que su deseo se iba a cumplir muy pronto.

**O•O•O**

Molly y Arthur se dirigían a la oficina del Dr. Miller, quién los había citado para las 2:30 p.m.

"¿Para qué nos llamó doctor?" Dijo Molly, con un mal presentimiento.

"Pues me temo, señora Weasley, que hay muy malas noticias, muy malas" Dijo el doctor negando con la cabeza.

"¿Le pasó algo malo a Ginny, doctor?" Esta vez fue Arthur quién habló.

"Se puede decir que sí" Ante estas palabras, Molly palideció.

"¿Es algo muy malo? ¿Ella… murió?"

"No aún. Pero le queda poco tiempo."

Arthur sólo bajo la mirada. Su pequeña Ginny iba a morir luego. Todos esos momentos que habían pasado juntos se les pasó por delante. Cuando Ginny nació. Molly se sentía tan dichosa, una niña a la cuál podría vestir, educar, después de tener tantos varones le hubiera gustado tener una hija mujer y ahí la tenía frente a sus ojos. Y cuando nació presintió que iba a lograr grandes cosas, lo presentía, sentía que su pequeña iba a hacer algo grande por el mundo y que iba a ser feliz. Cuando Ginny dijo por primera vez mamá, cuando aprendió a caminar y caminaba por toda la madriguera junto a Ron. Cuando Ginny aprendió a nadar, cuando… cuando ocurrió el accidente.

"¿Y no hay nada que se pueda hacer doctor?" Preguntó Molly con la voz quebrada.

"Me temo señora Weasley que ya nada se puede hacer, más que nada porque ella no demuestra que quiere vivir. Si las tuviera, talvez habría algo que hacer, pero su cuerpo cedió a su deseo de morir" Contestó el doctor con voz triste.

"¿Y cuanto tiempo le queda?"

"Pues, máximo unas semanas más" Respondió el doctor, esta vez bajando la vista.

No lo podían creer, Ginny, su preciosa Ginny iba a morir en solo unas semanas más. Pero si ese era su deseo lo tendrían que respetar.

"¿Y podemos verla ahora?" Preguntó Arthur luego de un silencio.

"Sí, pasen"

"Muchas gracias, doctor"

"Era mi deber" Contestó el doctor decepcionado por darles tan mala noticia.

Arthur y Molly salen de la oficina del doctor, destrozados.

**O•O•O**

_Era un lugar muy frío y deprimente. El suelo era seco, los árboles estaban retorcidos y no tenían hojas debido al mal suelo y a la falta de agua. Pero el suelo tuvo hierba porque aún quedaban restos de ella. Talvez era como me encontraba yo en ese momento, alguna vez fui una persona alegre, juguetona y traviesa, pero debido a "aquel día" fui secándome y convirtiéndome en una persona fría y triste. Pero no tenía mucho tiempo para observar el alrededor, tenía prisa._

_Estaba corriendo con un chico alto, bien formado, de pelo color azabache y muy despeinado, tenia lentes, pero no veía su rostro. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que seguirlo. No sabía muy bien porque pero lo sabia. Estaba asustada pero a la vez confiaba en que él me iba a llevar a un lugar seguro. También sabía que si me detenía correría peligro, pero no sabia de que corría. _

"_¡Corre, ahí vienen!" Grito él sin voltearse para verme._

"_¡¿Adonde vamos?!- Le pregunto, no sabía porque le preguntaba algo si ni siquiera lo conocía._

"_¡Sólo sígueme!"_

_Entramos a una cueva muy oscura y por fin veía su rostro. Tenía unas facciones bien formadas, unos lentes redondos y tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes. Me miraba fijamente y yo me perdía en ese verde profundo._

_Luego vuelvo a la realidad, giro la cabeza y veo como un grupo pasaba corriendo a gran velocidad. _

"_¿Estás bien?" Me pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro._

"_Sí, gracias" Le conteste, para luego perderme otra vez en sus ojos. De alguna extraña forma me sentía atraída hacia él, pero ¿Cómo iba a ser posible, si era la primera vez que lo veía? _

_Eran demasiadas las dudas que tenía. Iba a preguntarle quién era él, cuál era su nombre, de dónde vino, dónde estábamos, qué hacia yo aquí, por qué se preocupaba por mí, que era ese grupo que corría y si eso era lo que nos perseguía, pero de repente todo se volvió borroso y negro…_

**O•O•O**

Ginny despertó en su habitación, muy agitada y sudando, no sabía que había pasado. Se había dormido, pero no sabía cuanto. Debían ser las cinco de la tarde porque afuera era un hermoso día; algo deprimente para Ginny porque no lo podría disfrutar.

De repente tocan la puerta.

"¿Podemos pasar cariño?" Eran sus padres. Ginny se seco un poco y respiro hondo para tranquilizarse.

"Sí, pasen"

Luego entraron Arthur y Molly con un ramo de claveles celestes, su color favorito. Pero no sabía desde cuando ni porque ahora su color favorito era el verde.

"Ten Ginny, un ramo de tus flores favoritas" Dijo Molly mientras las ponía en un florero. Ginny siguió observándolas, sí, deseaba que fueran verdes. Tal vez tenía ganas de ver ese verde de los ojos de aquél chico de nuevo, pero luego pensó que era una tontería.

"Gracias" Dijo Ginny con voz triste, que ya la caracterizaba y sus padres estaban acostumbrados a escuchar.

De repente, Ginny oye unas voces distantes.

"_**¿Crees que debamos decírselo?**__"_ Esa era la voz de su padre.

"_**Por supuesto que sí, ella tiene derecho a saberlo**_" Esta vez era la voz de su madre.

"_¿De que estarán hablando?"_ Pensaba Ginny.

"_**Pero, ¿No crees que será muy duro para ella?**__" _Volvió a decir la voz de su padre.

"_**Aun así debemos decírselo**__" _Le contestó autoritaria la voz de su madre.

"_**Talvez en otro momento cuando este mejor, mira la cara que tiene, se ve muy deprimida**__."_

"_**Como si no conocieras a tu hija Arthur, ella hace mucho tiempo que **_**ES **_**así**_**…"**

"_**Pero no debemos deprimirla más, dejemos que este sus últimas semanas, normalmente no mas deprimida de lo que es**__."_

Ahora Ginny empezaba a imaginarse lo que era esa "terrible" noticia, pero no estaba segura. Si era lo que pensaba pues estaba tranquila, lo único que deseaba hace tiempo era morirse y no tener que ver mas esos niños divirtiéndose en los días de verano mientras ella estaba ahí acostada, o parejas enamoradas felices mientras que ella no conocía a nadie además de sus hermanos en el sexo masculino, o esos niños estudiando y ayudándose mutuamente cuando ella ni siquiera tenía amigos para ayudar ni ser ayudada. Pero si no era eso, ¿Qué era?

"_**Bien, en eso creo que tienes razón. Deberíamos decirle cuando el plazo este más próximo de acabarse. Después de todo, le quedan unas semanas"**_

"_**Bien, eso haremos"**_

Y ahí termino la conversación de sus padres. Ginny no entendía como estaban hablando si ni siquiera movían la boca. Era como si estuvieran hablando con la mente. Claro que Ginny sabía que eso era imposible.

"¿Tienen algo que decirme?" Preguntó Ginny con voz triste, dejando a sus padres bastante asombrados.

"Eh… No cariño, nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Le contesto Molly luego de salir de su asombro. Ginny se encogió de hombros.

"Sólo curiosidad."

"Ah, bueno cariño nosotros nos vamos" Dijo Arthur, ya que notó que Molly no podría seguir hablando sin comenzar a llorar.

"Que estén bien, y mándenles mis saludos a todos" Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa triste.

"Cuídate mucho, y recuerda que todos te queremos mucho y nunca nos olvidamos de ti" Dijo Arthur para alegrarla, pero a Ginny le sonó como despedida. ¿Acaso no los volvería a ver?

"Yo también, adiós" Dijo Ginny triste, su corazón le decía que esa seria la ultima vez que los vería.

"Adiós, cariño. Te queremos" Dijo Molly con los ojos cristalizados.

Arthur y Molly salieron de la habitación de Ginny, dejándola muy triste. Ella había meditado muchas veces que significaba morirse. Sabia que significaba no volver a ver la luz del sol, ni ver a sus padres ni a su familia entera y creía estar preparada para eso y lo aceptaba. Pero ahora que lo veía tan cerca le provocaba una profunda tristeza. Jamás pensó que iba a morir tan pronto. Pero a pesar de eso lo aceptaba y lo iba a enfrentar.

"_Adiós, papá, mamá. Yo los tendré siempre en mi corazón y los cuidaré desde donde esté, ojalá ustedes hagan lo mismo conmigo_" Pensó Ginny, una lágrima rebelde había escapado de sus ojos. Sabía que este día iba a llegar tarde o temprano y debía enfrentarlo con serenidad. Nunca le tuvo miedo a la muerte y no iba a dejar que la atemorizara cuando estaba por llegar.

Aunque, igual tenía curiosidad por saber que iba a pasarle después de morir. La verdad nunca había pensado en ello. Había tantas versiones de tantas religiones diferentes. Ella era católica y por ahora se tenía que aferrar a sus creencias, pero habían personas que decían que reencarnabas 700 veces, y la verdad no le gustaba la idea. Pero sabía que por mucho que no quisiera que pasara eso, si era así, iba a pasarle igual.

Pero lo que sabía era sólo una cosa.

Que fuera lo que fuese, iba a estar preparada para cuando llegara la muerte. Y la iba a esperar paciente y tranquilamente.

**O•O•O**

Miró a través de su ventana el horrible día que hacía, lleno de nubes y tormentas. Sonrió.

"Mi amo" Lo llamó una voz femenina. El hombre se volteó para encontrarse con una de sus más jóvenes seguidoras, de cabello ébano, largo y elegantemente liso. La chica lo miraba con algo de temor, arrodillada frente a él.

"Anderson" La reconoció el hombre "¿Tienes noticias para mí?"

"Se trata de Ginevra, señor" Contestó la chica desde su posición "Se dice que está delicada y que morirá en unas semanas" El hombre sonrió de forma maquiavélica.

"¿Cuánto crees que dure?"

"No más de una semana, al parecer morirá más pronto de lo esperado" El hombre rió.

"Muy bien, Anderson. Puedes retirarte"

"Gracias, mi amo"

La chica se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

El hombre se volteó, y vio como la tormenta se calmaba un poco. El sólo nombrar a la pelirroja afectaba de sobremanera. Pudo comprobar que era cierto, debía prepararse.

"Ginevra llegará pronto… La estaré esperando"

Una risa malévola se escuchó por el lugar.

**OºOºOºO**

**Hasta aquí llegamos hoy. Sé que es poco, pero luego se irá poniendo mejor.**

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Por favor, dejen comentarios, es lo que me anima.**


	2. ¿Ha llegado mi hora?

**Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Ojalá les guste.**

**Los veo abajo!**

**OoOoOoO**

"**Menuda muerte"**

por RedRoseFairy

**Capitulo 2: "¿Ha llegado mi hora?"**

Arthur y Molly entraron a La Madriguera. Ahí los esperaban sus tres hijos que restaban: Charlie, Fred y Ron. Al ver que sus padres regresaron, Charlie y Fred fueron a su encuentro.

"¿Cómo les fue?" Pregunto Charlie.

"No muy bien" Dijo Arthur decepcionado.

"¿Le pasó algo a Ginny?" Esta vez habló Fred. "¿Está bien?"

Molly no aguantó más y derramó una lágrima que recorrió su mejilla, no podía aguantar más. Estaba tan triste, perdería otro hijo más. Eso respondía todas las dudas de los hermanos.

"¿Ella… Ella murió?"

"No, Fred, no ha muerto… Aún" Dijo Arthur, quién también había comenzado a llorar.

"¿Osea que le queda poco tiempo?" Dijo Charlie comenzando a llorar.

Molly sólo asintió con la cabeza estallando en llanto. Otra vez sufriría el dolor de perder a un hijo y no estaba segura de poder soportarlo.

"¡No lloren tanto! Algún día se tenía que morir" Dijo Ron sin ni siquiera dirigirles la mirada.

"¡Cómo puedes decir eso ahora Ron! ¡¿Qué no ves que Ginny va a morir?! ¡Acaso no ves lo que está pasando!" Dijo Charlie desesperado, rojo de ira. ¿Cómo podía Ron decir eso? A veces no podía creer que Ron había cambiado tanto.

"Sí lo veo, pero la verdad no me influye" Dijo con indiferencia. Ron era así desde el accidente, ya no era el mismo Ron alegre y sarcástico de antes, era otra persona.

"¡¿Qué dices?!–" Dijo Fred, quien se iba abalanzar encima de Ron, pero rápidamente Molly lo detiene.

"Déjalo, Fred… No vale la pena" Dijo Molly en tono triste.

Tantas desgracias había sufrido que ya pensaba que no iba a soportar mucho. Pero debía ser fuerte, debía seguir luchando por su familia. Y eso era lo que hacía, tendría que soportar la muerte de Ginny con fortaleza. Nada más podría hacer.

"Son todos unos llorones" Dijo Ron levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

"¿En qué momento Ron cambió tanto?" Pregunto Fred con voz triste.

"Desde el accidente Fred, como todos nosotros" Respondió Arthur.

"Pero nadie cambió tanto como él, papá. Es como si fuera… otra persona" Dijo Charlie con resentimiento en la voz, y tenía razón. Ron había cambiado demasiado, y Charlie no sabía cuanta razón tenía.

"Él es así, no hay nada que hacer" Dijo Molly.

Y así la familia Weasley pasó una entre tantas noches tristes que habían vivido, y estaban dispuestos a enfrentar juntos.

**O•O•O**

_Estaba nadando junto a muchas sirenas, había muchos peces y el agua era muy clara, y también estaba él. Y era un tritón. ¡Pero si las sirenas no existen! ¿Cómo era posible? Y aparte, ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Además, yo no puedo nadar por mi maldita enfermedad. Todo era muy extraño._

_Luego miro hacia atrás y no tenia piernas, ¡Tenia una cola de sirena! Yo nunca he sido una sirena y ¡¡Las sirenas no existen!! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Ei! ¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

_Aquel chico estaba hablando con una sirena ¿Cómo iba a hablar debajo del agua? Pero que pudiera hablar debajo del agua pasó a segundo plano. Sentía como un calor en mi estomago se acumulaba y luego subía por mi garganta, estaba bastante enojada con esa sirena y lo único que quería era arrancarle las aletas y metérselas por la nariz de tanta rabia que sentía. Y aumentaba al verlos reír juntos. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba celosa. Aquel chico hablaba y reía con ella y no conmigo. Pero ¿Cómo iba a sentir celos y celar a alguien que no conozco?_

_Luego una sirena nos hace un ademán con la mano para que nos acercáramos, y vi lo más asombroso que había visto en mi vida._

_Era una enorme ciudad, con un castillo enorme en el centro blanco que era iluminado con la luz de la luna y las ondas del mar lo adornaban y le daban un toque místico. Alrededor había pequeños parques y edificios, en los parques había todo tipo de algas y flores de los más diversos colores, pequeños tritones y sirenas jugaban con los más extraños juguetes, pero que tenían la misma función que los que conocía. Había una concha de almeja con unos cojines y estaba colgada con unas algas, parecido a un columpio. Habían muchos edificios de diversos colores pero colores muy pálidos, como vainilla, blanco y más y eran muy parecidos a las casas comunes y corrientes. _

_Yo miraba fijamente a la sirena, sentía un profundo odio hacia ella y no sabía por qué. Cuando ella se percató de que la miraba comenzó a burlarse de mí y me sacó la lengua. ¡Quien se cree que es! Mi rostro ya se confundía con mi pelo de lo rojo que estaba por toda la rabia que tenía acumulada. Así que fui hacia aquel chico y lo tomé del brazo, sin saber realmente por qué lo hacía._

"_¿Podemos hablar? Es algo importante" Le dije, apartándolo de esa… sirena. _

"_¿Qué pasa?" Dijo él mientras yo lo llevaba lejos de esa sirena detrás de una roca._

"_¿Quién es ella y quien se cree que es? Dile que si no deja de ser tan perra voy a sacarle los ojos y ¡Se los voy a embutir por el culo!" En verdad estaba enojada, yo nunca usaba esas palabras, pero me salían de la boca y no las podía retener. Y para ser sincera, tenía muchas ganas de cumplir ese deseo._

"_¿Qué pasa, Gin? ¿Estás… celosa?" Dijo él aproximándose con una sonrisa. Yo lo miré asombrada, como si acabara de ser descubierta, y luego recordé el por qué estaba tan enojada._

"_¿Qué? Eh… Yo… Ah… ¿Qué cosa? ¿Por qué tendría que estar celosa?" Le reclamé recobrando la compostura "¡Y tu como sabes mi nom… ¡Espera!" No tuve tiempo de preguntarle, porque caí en un barranco y todo se volvía blanco, en el fondo estaba su rostro y se iba desvaneciendo. Todo era blanco y en el camino mi cola de sirena se convertía en mis piernas. Luego una luz me cegaba…_

**O•O•O**

Ginny despertó en su habitación, pero esta vez estaba muy nerviosa y tiritaba debido a los nervios. Pero ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? Cuando recordaba el sueño, al recordar la ciudad de las sirenas se tranquilizaba, cuando recordaba a la sirena que hablaba con el chico de siempre se enojaba, y cuando recordaba al chico arrinconándola tiritaba aún más.

"_Tranquilízate Ginny, fue sólo un sueño_" Pensó. Un sueño no podía afectarla tanto. Aunque se sentía algo mareada, siempre le pasaba lo mismo desde que empezó a tener esos sueños tan extraños.

Pero había algo más extraño, ¿Quién era ese chico y por qué siempre estaba en sus sueños? Eso si que era extraño, ni siquiera lo conocía y estaba en todos los sueños que había tenido últimamente. Además se enojó con esa sirena por el simple hecho de que estaba hablando con Él. Y el sueño se veía bastante real. Los sueños siempre se ven borrosos y ella siempre notaba astutamente que era un sueño y hacía lo que se le diera la gana. Pero estos eran muy reales, era muy extraño.

Un ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Alguien tocaba la puerta.

"Pase" Dijo Ginny desganada, aún tenía un poco de sueño.

"¡Ginny! ¿Cómo has estado?" Dijo el doctor Miller. No debía demostrar tristeza ante Ginny, debía actuar como si todo estuviera bien para que no se deprimiera más.

Aunque él sabía muy bien que las cosas no andaban nada bien.

"Muy bien, gracias Dr. Miller"

"Te noto un poco extraña, ¿Pasa algo?"

Algo le dijo a Ginny que no debía mencionarle nada sobre los sueños y sus extraños mareos al Dr. Miller. Si lo hacía, su familia se alarmaría y causaría un desorden. Así que decidió guardar el secreto, y así lo hizo.

"No, nada" Dijo ella no muy convencida.

"Ah, bueno Ginny, vengo a hacerte algunos exámenes para ver como te encuentras"

"Está bien, ¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Sólo tómate esto y relájate" Dijo, pasándole un vaso con un líquido con un tono azulado.

Ginny lo bebió todo, tenía un muy buen sabor. Poco a poco todo se volvía borroso y sólo escuchaba voces.

"¿Para qué son los exámenes, doctor Miller? Si esta claro que la paciente morirá en unas semanas" Dijo una enfermera, Ginny sólo pudo ver que era rubia.

"Nada especial, Fleur. Sólo es para saber cuanto tiempo le queda exactamente"

Ginny ya no escuchaba más, sentía mucho sueño, y decidió saciar su deseo.

"Mm… aún no está muy claro, pero no le queda tanto tiempo como habíamos pensado."

"¿Osea que morirá luego?"

"No sé exactamente cuando, pero será luego"

**O•O•O**

_Era de noche con millones de estrellas muy brillantes y era un lugar muy hermoso, estaba en las nubes y estas eran de todos colores. Con un gran castillo en el centro y tenía cuatro tronos por fuera, dos muy grandes y los otros dos grandes pero no tanto como los otros. Era la tierra de las hadas. Y la reina también era muy hermosa. Tenía un vestido muy largo dorado y tenía unas alas plateadas y más grandes de lo normal, también tenia un centro largo verde con una rosa enorme en la punta que cambiaba de color constantemente. Tenía el pelo rojo fuego pero más oscuro que el mío, casi color vino, y unos hermosos ojos verdes que se me hacían muy familiares, pero no sabía porque._

_La reina sonrió, y ahora se me hacía aun más familiar. Esa sonrisa, esos ojos. Tenía que ser la mamá de aquel chico que está en mis sueños. Porque su hermana no era, era demasiado mayor para eso._

_Pero esta vez yo no estaba en ese lugar, era como si estuviera ahí y a la vez no, como si estuviera observando desde otro lugar lo que estaba sucediendo ahí. _

_Había muchas hadas, todas eran distintas, de diferentes colores y poseían diferentes poderes. Habían con poderes para dominar plantas, otras el fuego, unas la luz, el agua, el aire, el hielo, y muchos poderes más, o por lo menos eso supongo, por los colores de sus ropas, aunque ninguna estaba controlando nada. Pero me llamo la atención un hada con un traje rosa, con el pelo enmarañado y el pelo y los ojos marrones. Estaba sola, no tenía amigas, pero se veía bastante agradable._

_Luego apareció un hada pero en vez de mujer era hombre, en vez de vestido tenía un pantalón. Tenía alas doradas también más grandes de lo normal, tenía un centro igual al de la reina, pero en vez de una rosa tenía muchas hojas que formaban una flor. Y su rostro era IGUAL al del otro chico que aparece en mis otros sueños, solo que este tenía los ojos castaño claro. Entonces deducí que era el padre de aquel chico y el rey de las hadas._

_Luego apareció aquel chico de ojos verdes, ¡Pero ahora tenía alas! Estas eran más pequeñas que las de sus padres pero más grandes que las de los demás. Era un hada igual que sus padres, y estaba vestido igual que su padre, sólo que los pantalones de su padre eran naranjas, en cambio los pantalones de aquel chico eran blancos._

"_¿Cuándo debes ir a buscar a la chica que cuidas?" Preguntó la reina a su hijo. ¿La chica que cuida? ¿A que se refería con eso?_

" _No falta mucho, sólo unas horas" Contestó el príncipe. Todo era muy extraño. ¿A quién se refería?_

"_Bueno, ya deberías ir en camino, esta amaneciendo en Londres" Dijo el rey. Entonces la persona que venía a buscar el príncipe estaba en Londres._

"_¿Sabes dónde está exactamente?" Preguntó la madre preocupada._

"_Sí, esta en la calle Tottenham Court RD en el hospital Middlesex en la habitación 4056" Dijo el príncipe, pero esperen… ¡Esa es mi habitación! ¿Me vendría a buscar a mí?_

"_Muy bien, anda ya que se te hace tarde. Ya son las 7 a.m. en Londres" Dijo el rey._

"_Bien, me voy ¡Adiós, mamá! ¡Adiós, papá!" Dijo el príncipe, pero lo detuvo su padre._

"_¡Espera!, hijo. ¿Recuerdas lo que te hable sobre ena-" Dijo el rey pero inmediatamente lo interrumpió su hijo._

"_Sí, papá. Lo recuerdo. Te prometo que no me ocurrirá a mí" Dijo el príncipe decidido. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Tendría algo que ver conmigo?_

"_No prometas sobre esas cosas hijo, uno no manda el cor-" Dijo el rey, pero nuevamente lo interrumpió su hijo._

"_Lo sé, papá. Pero a mí no me ocurrirá, ¿Por qué ahora me ocurriría?"_

"_No importa, hijo. Sólo me preocupo por ti y espero que no te ocurra" Dijo el rey. ¿De qué estaría hablando?_

"_Cuídate mucho hijo, regresa pronto. Recuerda que estar mucho tiempo fuera de-" Dijo su madre, pero otra vez la interrumpió su hijo._

"_Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Es peligroso. ¿Hace falta que se preocupen taaanto por mí?" Interrumpió aquel chico. La verdad lo comprendía. Lo trataban como a un niño pequeño siendo que ya no lo era .Y no había nadie que lo comprendiera tanto como yo. "Estaré bien, ¡Adiós!" Y dicho esto, voló rápidamente a la salida del reino. Mi vista lo seguía, pero luego no lo veía, ¡Y se alejaba! _

"_¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No puedes irte! ¿Me vienes a buscar a mí? ¡ESPERA" Y todo se volvió oscuro._

**O•O•O**

Ginny despertó muy agitada y sudando. Miró el reloj para ver si era cierto lo que decía el rey. Pero eran las 8:00 a.m. Cada vez era más extraño todo eso de los sueños que había tenido. ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si aquel chico la venía a buscar?

"No Ginny, no te impacientes por sueños tontos" Dijo Ginny para tranquilizarse, aunque no estaba muy convencida. "Se dice que los sueños son recuerdos almacenados en nuestra mente, talvez por eso dijo mi dirección"

Aunque también se dice que en los sueños se muestran los verdaderos deseos. Tal vez en el fondo deseaba que la fuera a buscar.

Pero para no impacientarse encendió el televisor y buscó algo que ver.

**O•O•O**

Molly estaba en la cocina, y de repente tocan la puerta.

"¡Carta para la señora Molly Weasley!" Dijo un señor muy bajito, con un uniforme azul y una voz extrañamente aguda.

"Muchas gracias, señor" Dijo Molly, cogiendo la carta que le ofrecía el cartero.

"No es nada señora, adiós" Dijo el cartero, alejándose de La Madriguera.

"¿Quién era cariño?" Preguntó Arthur con curiosidad.

"Era el cartero, trajo una carta de-" Pero Molly se quedó muda, era del hospital donde se encontraba Ginny. ¿Le habría pasado algo a su hija?

"¿De quién?"

"Es… Es… Del hospital" Molly estaba algo pálida.

"¡¿Del Hospital?! ¿Qué dice?"

"No lo sé, Arthur. ¡Ni siquiera la he abierto!" Dijo Molly reprochándole con la mirada y recuperando su color natural.

"¡Está bien! Lo siento…" Dijo Arthur mostrando arrepentimiento. Cuando Molly se ponía así había que tener cuidado. En otra situación Arthur se habría enfadado con su esposa por estar alterada con él, cuando él no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba, pero la entendía a la perfección.

Molly abrió el sobre con mucho cuidado y con mucho miedo. ¿Qué habrá pasado para que le mandaran una carta a su casa? Tenía mucho miedo, ¿Y si le había pasado algo a Ginny?

"_¿Y si mi niña está mal?... Pero en que cosas piensas Molly, no debes tener miedo. Debes ser fuerte y abrir la carta de una buena vez_" Se dijo Molly a si misma. De repente, Arthur pone su mano en el hombro de Molly en señal de apoyo.

"Molly, yo estoy contigo. No tengas miedo" Dijo Arthur en un tono de voz muy tranquilizador para Molly.

"_Estaremos bien, sólo abriré la carta"_ Pensó Molly.

Molly desdobló la carta para leerla, y se encontró con una muy triste noticia:

_Estimados señores Weasley:_

_Siento mucha tristeza al informarle que le hemos hecho unos exámenes a Ginevra para saber cuanto tiempo más resistirá, y los resultados no han sido muy alentadores. Me temo que Ginevra tiene menos tiempo del que les había mencionado, incluso creo que le quedan sólo una semana más de vida. La enfermedad ha avanzado demasiado rápido últimamente, debilitando mucho más a Ginevra mucho más rápido de lo que pensábamos._

_Les avisaré en cuanto tenga novedades sobre Ginevra, y pueden venir a visitarla cuando quieran. _

_Se despide atentamente_

_Edgard Miller_

_Paraplejia, Cuadriplejia y Parálisis_

Molly y Arthur lloraban desconsoladamente. Ginny, su pequeña Ginny, moriría en pocos días. Sentían como si el tiempo se les escapara como el agua entre los dedos.

"Mamá, ¿Has visto mi-" Charlie apareció en la sala "¿Qué pasa mamá, papá?" Pregunto Charlie impresionado de ver a sus padres llorando de esa manera.

"Ginny… Ginny…" Intentó decir Molly, pero antes de lograrlo estalló en llanto. Charlie ya podía imaginar lo que pasaba.

"Ginny… ¿murió?"

"No aún, pero morirá en unos días" Dijo Arthur, ya que Molly no podía hablar.

"¿No… le quedaban semanas?" Preguntó Charlie, cuidando las palabras que decía para no lastimar más a sus padres.

"El doctor mandó una carta que decía que… que la enfermedad había avanzado demasiado y… y… Ginny… morirá en poco tiempo… le queda menos tiempo del que le habían diagnosticado" Dijo Molly tomando aire para hablar, pero aún así le costaba hablar debido a que había llorado demasiado.

"No puede ser… ¿Por qué nuestra familia tiene que sufrir tanto?" Dijo Charlie comenzando a llorar, uniéndose a sus padres.

Tenían muy pocos días para ver a Ginny y no iban a desperdiciar ni un minuto más. Molly tomó su abrigo y su bolso y se dirigía a la puerta.

"¿Adonde vas mamá?"

"Voy a ver a Ginny, no me perdonaré si no me despido antes de que se vaya"

"Yo te acompaño" Dijo Arthur.

Y así Molly y Arthur salieron de la casa para ver a Ginny por última vez, pero lo que no sabían era que el tiempo se les acababa.

**O•O•O**

Ginny estaba realmente aburrida. No había nada en la televisión que le interesara, además se sabía de memoria todo el programa de cada canal. Pues no sabía que más hacer que ver la televisión todo el día.

Pero se había quedando pesando en esos sueños tan extraños que había tenido últimamente.

Primero fue cuando soñó que arrancaba de algo y estaba aquel chico de siempre corriendo delante de ella y se preocupo mucho por ella, la segundo vez soñó que él era un tritón y ella una sirena. Nadaba en una clase de ciudad de las sirenas y aquel chico estaba conversando con una sirena muy animadamente y estaba muy celosa de alguien que no conocía. Y la tercera y más extraña era que Ginny estaba observando que sucedía en el supuesto país de las hadas, pero ella no estaba ahí. Era como si estuviera viendo en el televisor que era lo que pasaba en ese lugar. Aquel chico era un hada y sus padres también, sus padres eran los reyes y por consecuente él era el príncipe. Hablaban sobre algo que al parecer era importante pero no pudo averiguar que era, sólo sabía que tiene algo que ver ella, ¿Pero que era?

_Liberación de la reencarnación_

_Si una persona hace buenas obras queda obligada a volver a nacer dentro de este universo material, para gozar de las reacciones de sus actividades buenas. Y si hace malas obras queda obligada a volver a nacer dentro de este universo material, para sufrir las reacciones de sus actividades malas._

_La liberación del __samsāra__ se consigue después de haber expiado todo su __karma__ (todas las reacciones de sus actividades buenas y malas._

_El hinduismo se esfuerza en trascender este proceso mediante la liberación definitiva que supone el acceso al __nirvana__, o sea, el estado ideal y supremo que consiste en la liberación de todo dolor y en la ausencia de todo sentido de individualidad._

_Si el alma no tiene __karma__, luego de su última muerte sale del universo material y se funde en la Luz Divina (la refulgencia que emana de Dios), con la creencia de que el alma individual __(atma)__, y el alma universal (Brahman) son idénticas_

_Pero si el alma ha desarrollado una relación con Dios, no sólo sale del universo material, sino que se dirige a alguno de los innumerables planetas espirituales, donde goza eternamente de la presencia de Dios_

_Pero el cristianismo de mayoría rechaza la reencarnación, basado en la Biblia. La afirmación más contundente se encuentra en la Carta a los Hebreos:__**"Está establecido que los hombres mueren una sola vez, y después viene el juicio"**__ (9,27)._

Ginny se detuvo en ese canal, le interesaba lo que decía. Tenía tantas dudas, como que le pasaría cuando muriera, si viviría otra vez, como Dios iba a juzgarla. Ahí decía que el hinduismo creía en la reencarnación, pero el cristianismo no. Y aunque ella fuera católica, tenía dudas. La verdad no sabía que prefería, aunque le gustaría que le dieran otra oportunidad, porque francamente, lo que ella tenía no era vida. Pero volver a ese mundo lleno de sufrimiento, guerras, hambruna e injusticias tampoco se le hacía placentero.

"¿Después vendrá el juicio? ¿O reencarnaré?" Se preguntaba Ginny.

De repente, las luces se apagaron y el televisor también. Tembló levemente y sintió un ruido extraño. Ginny estaba asustada.

"Me temo que no es ninguna de las dos opciones" Dijo una voz masculina que le resultaba extrañamente conocida.

Ginny dio un pequeño grito del susto, giró y ahí estaba. Era aquel chico con el que había soñado las últimas noches. Detrás de él había una clase de portal o vórtice de color verde, el que le gustaba a Ginny. Ginny no entendía nada.

"¿Qui… ¿Quién eres tú?" Preguntó Ginny asustada pero demandante, luego de salir de su asombro.

"Yo soy tu guardián, he venido a buscarte" Dijo el chico. Ginny estaba aún más confundida.

"¿A… buscarme? ¿Para qué?" Preguntó dudosa, ¿A buscarla? ¿Dónde la llevaría?

"Para llevarte al otro lado, el Mundo de los Muertos" Dijo él con un tono desinteresado.

"¿Al mundo… de los muertos?" Ginny llegaba a tiritar de sólo pensarlo, se lo imaginaba oscuro, frío, aterrador.

**OºOºOºO**

**Hola! Como están? Yo estoy muy bien, de vacaciones y descansando. Recibí tres reviews, igual que la vez pasada. Pero la verdad no cambié casi nada de ese capítulo, quedó igual excepto por la parte final. Y de este cambié algunas ideas o formas de expresarse y pensar de los personajes. Dejando el tema, contestarñe los reviews:**

**Julietaa: **¡Muchas gracias por leer mi historia! Y me alegra mucho que te gusté. También muchas gracias por dejar un comentario esta vez y si hay algo que no entiendes, házmelo saber, te lo explico con gusto si no está dentro de la historia que aún no está contada.

**anatripotter: **Sí, lo sé. Siempre he comprendido eso. La verdad siempre lo he dicho, yo en lo personal no encuentro que sirva para esto, así que no espero tantos comentarios ni mucho menos alabanzas diciendo que soy una gran escritora. Pero en un minuto me llegó a afectar, y es que de verdad he dedicado mucho de mi tiempo para hacer esto, y ver que no muchas personas lo apreciaban… A veces molesta. Lo siguiente me extrañó :S Y es que no cambié casi nada en ese capítulo, la verdad me extrañó que te haya parecido mejor el otro, está igual. Y te equivocas, lo sé muy bien. Ginny tiene los ojos marrones, y me CARGA que en la película la pongan con los ojos azules, pero aquí tiene una razón, osea Ginny tiene los ojos azules POR ALGO, y después te darás cuenta. Incluso, en mi otra historia pongo claramente que Ginny tiene ojos marrones, marrones los tuvo y marrones se quedan. Yo odio cuando ponen que tiene los ojos azules por ignorancia, pero no es mi caso. En todo caso gracias porque me di cuenta que tienes todos los detalles claros ;) Y de verdad, muchas gracias por dejar un comentario, pues siento que me hablaste con la verdad, no simplemente dejar comentarios porque sí, y eso es algo que de verdad agradezco. Y por supuesto agradezco que leas la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!

**astrid91:** Hola! Cómo estás? Sí, lo sé fui un poco cruel con los Weasley's, pero era necesario. Pronto lo entenderás, no te preocupes, de a poco verás de qué se trata la historia. ¡Feliz año a ti también y muchas gracias por leer la historia!

**Bien, eso es todo. Creó que actualizaré en quince días más como esta vez. Mm… el dos. El dos de Febrero estará aquí el cap. 3, así que si les interesa pueden pasar por aquí.**

**Bueno, me despido. Me encantaría que dejaran comentarios por si algo les molesta o tienen alguna crítica. Y gracias por leer la historia.**

**Aioz! **


	3. De Viaje

_Disclaimer: Inserte aquí la innecesaria advertencia de derechos - innecesaria porque todos saben que usted no es Rowling ya que si lo fuera no estaria sentada en su escritorio y mucho menos escribiendo en español - para evitar ser demandada._

**OoOoOoO**

"**Menuda muerte"**

por RedRoseFairy

**Capítulo 3: "De viaje"**

"Sí, pero no te preocupes, no es como tú crees"

"Pero ¿Ha llegado mi hora¿Tan pronto?" Pregunto Ginny dudosa, recordaba que sus padres decían que le quedaban semanas, no horas.

"Sí, ha llegado. Y, sobre lo de tus padres, el doctor Miller se equivocó en los exámenes y en realidad no te quedaban más que días" Respondió él tranquilamente. Ahora sí que Ginny estaba asustada. Cada vez que ella pensaba algo era como si él lo supiera y le contestaba. ¿Acaso le podía leer la mente?

"¿Y tú cómo sabes que estaba pensando en eso precisamente?" Preguntó Ginny tratando de no demostrar temor.

"¿En serio? Fue sólo coincidencia" Dijo él sonriendo. Esa sonrisa le recordaba a la Reina. ¿Será verdad que él era el príncipe? Pues de príncipe no tenía nada. Tenía puesta una polera negra con un cráneo verde en el centro, un poco terrorífico. También tenía unos jeans rotos y unas zapatillas nuevas, no las había usado mucho. La verdad no parecía un príncipe, parecía el típico niño callejero que vende drogas en la calle y que también las consume. De pronto el chico comenzó a marearse.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó Ginny preocupada. Talvez si consumía las drogas que pensaba.

"No tengo mucho tiempo, estar fuera del Mundo de los Muertos me hace mal y podría ser peligroso" Dijo él. Ginny ahora entendía a que se refería la Reina cuando le decía que la vendría a buscar. Cuando dijo: _"Cuídate mucho hijo, regresa pronto. Recuerda que estar mucho tiempo fuera de-" _Y él no le dejo terminar la frase. Se refería a que no estuviera mucho tiempo fuera del Mundo de los Muertos.

"¿A eso se refería tu madre?" Preguntó Ginny, dejando a su guardián muy sorprendido.

"¿Y tú… cómo sabes eso?" Dijo el guardián extrañado

"Entonces era cierto" Se dijo la pelirroja a sí misma.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"No, nada, no tiene importancia. Pero una duda¿Cómo voy a ir si no puedo caminar?" El chico comenzó a reírse, algo que no le hizo gracia "¿Qué es tan chistoso?" Le preguntó algo molesta.

"Ginny, estás muerta, ya no tienes la enfermedad porque ni siquiera tienes vida" Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pues la verdad si era lo más obvio del mundo, aunque sonaba algo escalofriante. Pero ¿Dijo que estaba muerta?

"¿Que qué? No estoy muerta, sino no estaría aquí viéndote en este mismo minuto" Respondió Ginny hablándole como si él estuviera enfermo de la cabeza.

"Ginny acabas de morir por eso estoy aquí. Y vámonos que me siento muy mal" Dijo él apurándola. Pero Ginny no estaba segura de poder caminar. El chico la miró extrañado.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Eh… ¿Estás seguro de que podré caminar?" Preguntó Ginny un poco avergonzada, pero era natural que se sintiera así, pues no había caminado en catorce años. El chico sonrió tiernamente.

"Por supuesto que sí, si quieres te ayudo" Dijo él. Ginny asintió y la ayudo a bajar de la camilla.

Ginny estaba muy asustada, pero con él ayudándola se sintió muy segura, algo muy extraño, pues ella ni siquiera había dejado a su mamá para que la ayudara a bajarse de la camilla. Primero bajo una pierna, luego la otra y comenzó a dar pequeños y lentos pasos como un niño pequeño que aprende a caminar de a poco. Luego el chico dejó que Ginny tratara de caminar sola. Ginny daba un paso tras otro hasta que logró caminar con naturalidad y perderle el miedo.

"Puedo caminar…" No podía creerlo "¡Puedo caminar!" Ginny daba saltos de alegría, hace catorce años que no caminaba, y ahora se sentía muy feliz. "Y… ¿Ahora qué?" Preguntó Ginny "Hay que entrar en ese agujero, portal, vórtice, como quieras llamarle¿Verdad?" El chico rió "¿Qué es lo gracioso?"

"Que no puedes ir vestida así al Mundo de los Muertos" Dijo él señalando el atuendo de Ginny. Y era cierto. Ginny se miró y vio que el chico tenía razón, sólo tenía puesto el camisón del hospital.

"Creo que tienes razón…" Razonó Ginny un poco avergonzada. ¿Qué clima habría en el Mundo de los Muertos? "¿Qué debo llevar?"

"Pues… Depende de que seas y donde quieras ir primero" Dijo el chico¿A qué se refería?

"¿A qué soy? Mm… He soñado que soy una sirena" Dijo Ginny recordando su segundo sueño. "También estabas tú"

"¿Yo?" Dijo él asombrado "¿Me habías visto antes?"

"Sí" Dijo Ginny naturalmente, pero extrañada de que aquello le produciera tanto asombro "He tenido tres sueños, el primero: estábamos en un lugar muy seco, tenía árboles secos y rastros de hierba. Corríamos pero no sé de que. El segundo: Yo era una sirena y tú un tritón y visitábamos la ciudad de las sirenas, tú hablabas con otra sirena y…" Ginny se quedó muda, no sabía si contarle o no lo que pasó "de repente todo se volvía blanco y mis piernas volvían a la normalidad" Se apresuró en decir , decidió que no podía contarle lo demás" Y el tercero tú eras un hada y por lo que deducí tú eras el príncipe porque los reyes eran muy parecidos a ti y los llamabas mamá y papá. Tu padre te decía que debías ir a buscar a alguien y tú le diste mi dirección, por lo que algo tenía que ver conmigo. Luego tienes una charla con ellos y te vas" Concluyó Ginny. El chico se veía bastante asombrado. "¿Qué pasa¿Qué tiene de extraño?"

"Sí" Dijo él obviando el hecho "El que me veas ya es extraño, y…" Harry se detuvo.

"¿Y qué?" Lo animó a seguir la ojiazul.

"Que eso fue lo que hice antes de venir a buscarte, me refiero al tercer sueño" Dijo él finalmente.

"Osea que… ¿Vi lo que estabas haciendo en ese instante?" Ginny estaba asustada¿Cómo era posible que viera lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese instante en el mundo de los muertos si ella no estaba ahí? Cada vez todo era más extraño.

"Sí, pero si soñaste que eras una sirena significa que talvez sea cierto. Las sirenas son resistentes al frío así que ponte cualquier cosa" El chico se volvió más pálido de lo que estaba "Cámbiate de ropa rápido, no me queda mucho" Dijo él alarmando a Ginny. Ginny en pocos minutos salió con un jeans ajustado y una polera blanca delgada también ajustada de manga larga. El pelo se lo dejó suelto¿Para qué arreglarse tanto si ya estaba muerta?

"Ya estoy lista" Dijo Ginny "¿Nos vamos?"

"Sí" Dijo él, quien se quedó mirando fijamente a Ginny por un instante, algo que incomodó un poco a la pelirroja, pero de repente sacudió la cabeza. "Vamos" Le ofreció su mano y juntos saltaron al portal verde.

Ginny miró hacia atrás y se vio a ella misma acostada en la cama, muy pálida, con el camisón del hospital. Estaba… ¿Muerta? Pero no pudo ver nada más porque el vórtice se cerraba.

Ginny no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ella estaba flotando muy lentamente con su guardián en una clase de túnel verde con muchas burbujas, en las cuáles se podían ver imágenes de su pasado. Quería llamar a su guardián pero se dio cuenta que con tanta conversa y novedad había olvidado preguntarle su nombre.

"Y hablando, no me has dicho tu nombre" Dijo Ginny. Él se mostraba un poco más distante que cualquier chico normal, como si no quisiera ser más que su "guardián". Pero para sorpresa de Ginny el chico rió.

"Mi nombre es Harry, Harry Potter" Dijo él, como si Ginny debería conocerlo. Pero al darse cuenta que no lo reconocía agrego "Más conocido como "El Niño Que Vivió"" Dijo riendo.

"¿"El Niño Que Vivió"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Ginny extrañada por el sobrenombre tan raro.

"¿No conoces mi historia? Ginny, eres una bruja ¿Cómo no vas a conocer a Harry Potter?" Le dijo él extrañado "Bueno lo prefiero así" Agregó aliviado "No me gusta que la gente me pregunte tantas cosas acerca del tema."

"¡Oye! No conocer tu historia no me hace una bruja" Dijo enojada Ginny. Harry la miró como si fuera un bicho raro, pero luego lo recordó.

"Que tonto soy, nada no importa, me confundí, olvida todo lo que te dije ¿Sí?" Dijo él. Pero Ginny no se iba a tragar esa mentira.

"¿Crees que nací ayer? Dime¿Por qué me dijiste bruja?"

"No, no tiene importancia"

"¡Para mí sí! Yo no te hice nada para que me llames bruja" Contestó Ginny enojada, Harry suspiró.

"Era sólo para molestarte" Le dijo él risueño. _"Sí, claro"_ Pensó Ginny

"En serio, no soy tonta dímelo o estaré insistiendo todo el camino" No tenía opción. Suspiró otra vez.

"Bien, no creo que yo sea la persona más adecuada para decirte esto pero tienes derecho a saberlo. Ginny al decirte "bruja" no es un insulto" Dijo, pensando que Ginny iba a entender, pero no lo hizo.

"¿Y qué más va a ser¿Me dices bruja por que jugaremos a ser ilusionistas?" Dijo Ginny en tono irónico.

"¡No! Bueno… No es ni bueno ni malo" Continuó, no sabía por donde empezar "Mira, están los muggles y los brujos y magos" Empezó "Los muggles son personas normales"" Iba a seguir pero Ginny lo interrumpió.

"¿Estás diciendo que yo soy bruja, por lo tanto no soy una persona normal?" Ahora si Ginny estaba enojada, pero perdió el equilibrio y chocó con una burbuja…

•**·•·•**

_Era un hogar muy humilde, el hogar que no recordaba, ya que la última vez que lo vi fue a los dos años, ese día… Estaba toda mi familia, mamá, papá, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred y George, Ron y yo. Mi mamá cogía algo extraño, como un palo, pero no sabía para qué era. Pronunció unas palabras apuntando al mantel y este se elevó, no podía creerlo¿Desde cuando mi mamá podía hacer eso? Luego llevo el mantel a la mesa y mi papá también cogía el extraño objeto y tostaba el pan sólo con ese extraño palo. Si ellos podían hacerlo¿Por qué mis hermano y yo no? De repente, Bill entra a la cocina._

"_¿Puedo intentarlo papá?" Preguntó él. Papá lo miró._

"_No hijo, te llegará una carta diciendo que no puedes hacer magia fuera de la escuela" ¿Magia? Osea que… ¿Bill también hacia magia? _

"_Pero entonces sólo dime el hechizo" Cada vez me sentía peor. Tenía una familia de brujos, talvez Harry tenía razón, talvez yo también era bruja. Luego me veo a mí entrando y de mi mano derecha salían chispas rojas y de la izquierda azules. ¿Qué era eso?_

"_Ginny¿Fred y George te molestaron otra vez?" Me preguntó papá¿Cómo lo sabía?_

"_Zí, me quitaon a Becky" Dije enojada. Recuerdo a Becky, era mi muñeca preferida, aunque era extraña, tenía el pelo verde y los ojos rosas, un vestido morado y zapatos celestes. _

"_Contrólate, Ginny" Pero vi como papá se detenía y yo hacía flotar el pan con mi mano derecha. Era seguro, yo era bruja también. Todo se volvió blanco en un instante…_

•**·•·•**

"… Creo que ya viste suficiente" Escuchó la voz de Harry, quien la sacó de la burbuja. Ginny lloraba y Harry la comprendía, le habían ocultado una gran verdad.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?" Preguntó Ginny muy triste. Harry la miró con tristeza.

"Porque pensaron que si lo sabías, serías aún más infeliz, porque sabrías que podías tener una vida diferente pero aún así no podías por tu enfermedad" Respondió Harry. ¿Cómo era posible que su familia le haya mentido en algo tan importante? Le habían quitado la oportunidad de tener una vida más feliz y más especial que la de cualquiera.

"Bueno, no importa ahora" Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas, a Harry le impresionó lo rápido que se repuso. "Debemos llegar al final del túnel ¿No?" Dijo riendo, señalando una pequeña luz en el fondo.

"S… Sí" Dijo Harry, le impresionó la manera con la que la pelirroja se tomó la noticia. Estaba llorando y de repente sonrió de nuevo.

"Bueno vamos entonces" Dijo Ginny tomando a Harry y llevándolo a la salida que no estaba muy lejos.

"Por como te vistes supongo que no eres tanto mayor que yo, debes tener unos… diecisiete o dieciocho ¿Cierto?"

"Tengo diecisiete¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Sólo curiosidad. ¡Ah! Y a propósito¿Por qué te llaman "El Niño Que Vivió"?" Preguntó Ginny, tomando a Harry de sorpresa, se había olvidado de que le había comentado eso a Ginny.

"Por que… Mira" Harry respiró, pero no sabía donde empezar, así que se tomó un tiempo para ordenar sus ideas y comenzó "Una mujer que adivina el futuro, Sybill Trelawney, hizo una predicción. Esa predicción decía que un mago muy poderoso nacería el mes de Julio y que sus padres se habían enfrentado tres veces al 'Señor Tenebroso'" Dijo Harry sonriendo con burla, cuando se dio cuenta de que Ginny lo miró con cara extrañada "Después te digo que es eso" Ginny asintió "Bueno, dijo que ese niño vencería a Voldemort, por lo cuál este se alarmó" Ginny otra vez lo miraba de forma extraña "Después te explicaré todo lo que quieras" Dijo Harry enojado, Ginny sólo asintió de mala gana.

"No hace falta que me regañes" Dijo enojada "Pero continúa."

" Esta bien, yo nací el 31 de Julio y mis padres se habían enfrentado tres veces a Voldemort, pero otro niño, Neville Longbottom, también nació en Julio y sus padres también se habían enfrentado a Voldemort tres veces. Pero Voldemort se fijó en mí y no en Neville porque él es defensor de la sangre pura y Neville lo es, pero yo soy de sangre mestiza, por eso sólo me "marcó" a mí por decirlo así. Así que mis padres huyeron sin decirle a nadie donde habían huido. Excepto a Peter Pettigrew, que hacía de guardia, pero él le dijo a Voldemort donde estábamos y él fue a matarnos. Cuando ya había matado a mis padres se dirigió a mí y me lanzó la maldición asesina, pero mi madre había dejado una protección para que no me pasara nada. Entonces la maldición rebotó y lo mató a él, y me dejo un recuerdo" Dijo mostrando su cicatriz con forma de rayo "¿Preguntas?"

"Cuatro" Dijo Ginny "Primera¿Quién es… ¿Voldemort? Sí, Voldemort" Dijo Ginny segura de que lo había dicho bien.

"Es un mago muy cruel que se cree el mago más poderoso de mundo, por eso me quería matar porque según la profecía el mago más poderoso del mundo soy yo" Ginny pudo notar que no fue una pregunta de su agrado, ya que lo dijo con un poco de resentimiento y rencor en la voz.

"Segunda¿Quién es el 'Señor Tenebroso'?"

"Es Voldemort, así es como le dicen los mortífagos"

"¿Y quiénes son esos?" Le preguntó Ginny.

"¿Va dentro de las cuatro preguntas?"

"No. Bueno, ahora sí, pero son cinco" Le contestó la pelirroja divertida. "Así que esa sería la tercera pregunta"

"Está bien" Harry la miró entre divertido y acomplejado "Son los seguidores de Voldemort, los que están de su parte. Son magos 'malos', torturan o matan gente si Voldemort se los pide" Ginny pareció asustada¿Cómo era posible que existiera gente así? Ella no se creía capaz ni siquiera de hacerle algo verdaderamente malo a alguien, por muy odiado que fuera.

"Entendido" Decidió cambiar el tema "Cuarta pregunta¿A qué te refieres con sangre pura, mestiza y sucia y qué soy yo?"

"Los sangre limpia son hijos de magos también sangre limpia, los de sangre sucia son los magos hijos de muggles y los mestizos, como yo, son hijos de magos pero tienen ancestros sangre sucia o muggles. Mi padre era sangre pura, pero mi madre no, y tú eres limpia, pero no totalmente. Incluso, a los Weasley se les considera 'traidores de sangre' por relacionarse con muggles"

"¿Y cómo nacen magos de personas que no son? Osea, es…"

"¿Raro?" Ginny asintió "Creo que no se sabe realmente, pero cada vez es más común ver que ambas 'razas' se mezclan, así que los de sangre limpia desprecian a los demás"

"Que estupidez" Murmuró ella "y la última¿Qué es la maldición asesina?"

"Avada Kedavra, la maldición asesina, es una maldición imperdonable" Ginny puso cara de pregunta "Son las que te llevan directo a Azkaban por realizarla" Mientras Harry hablaba, Ginny volvía a su expresión normal. Pero al escuchar la palabra "Azkaban" puso otra vez cara extrañada, Harry suspiró "Merlín, dame paciencia" Ginny rió divertida.

"¿Qué quieres que haga¿Que te lea la mente por error como a mis padres?" Dijo Ginny recordando la vez en que escuchó voces distantes que provenían de la mente de Molly y Arthur Weasley.

"Sería más fácil" Dijo Harry "Azkaban es una clase de cárcel, pero para los magos" Ginny asintió "Bueno, el Avada Kedavra es la maldición que mata enseguida al que la recibe, por eso me dicen 'El Niño Que Vivió'" Ginny abrió los ojos exageradamente.

"¿Quieres decir que sobreviviste a una muerte segura por una protección que dejo tu madre antes de morir matando a un mago malvado siendo tan solo un bebé?" Harry asintió "Wow… " Se limitó a decir Ginny.

"Por eso soy tan famoso" Dijo Harry con resentimiento en la voz, Ginny lo entendía muy bien. Debía ser pesado que todas las cámaras y reporteros te persiguieran por todo el mundo mágico. Aunque no estaba muy segura de que eso existiera en el mundo mágico, mucho menos si ya estaba muerto.

"¡Ah! Otra cosa, tú dijiste que eras mi guardián ¿Cierto?"

"Cierto"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"¿Que te cuido, tal vez?" Dijo Harry, era lo más obvio del mundo.

"Pero como me vas a cuidar si estás muerto" Dijo Ginny enojada, no tenía porque tratarla así.

"Siempre te observo desde el Mundo de los Muertos, incluso te he salvado la vida muchas veces-"

"¿Me observas?" Le preguntó Ginny algo alarmada.

"Sí, pero no todo el tiempo, sólo cuando estás en peligro. De eso nos encargamos nosotros, de que no mueras antes de la hora que te asignaron"

"Pero, yo que sepa nunca estuve en riesgo de muerte"

"¿Ah no? El accidente automovilístico, cuando tu mamá trato de hacerte caminar, cuando te operaron, todas esas veces yo tuve que intervenir para que no murieras"

"Pero cuando tuve el accidente en auto yo tenía dos años, por lo que tú tenías tres¿Cómo pudiste intervenir con sólo tres años?"

"Tuve que volver e el tiempo el año antepasado, cuando tenía quince"

"¿Osea que si no tienes la edad para interferir tienes que esperar para volver al pasado¿Para qué tanta molestia?"

"Para que no mueras" Dijo Harry como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, incluso ya se lo había mencionado.

"Entonces todos tienen guardián ¿Cierto?"

" No, sólo las personas importantes"

"¿Y porque yo tengo guardián si no soy importante?"

"Tal vez sí lo seas, sólo que no te has dado cuenta"

"Pero ¿Qué importancia puede tener una niña de 16 años común y corriente-"

"Ser bruja no es común y corriente" La interrumpió el moreno.

"¡Bueno! Ni siquiera sabía que era bruja¿Qué puedo tener de importante?" Dijo Ginny sin entender, además que se sentía un poco incómoda diciéndose bruja a sí misma.

"Tal vez lo podremos averiguar"

Ginny miró hacia adelante y había una enorme luz que la cegaba…

**O•O•O**

Molly y Arthur entraron en la oficina del Dr. Miller muy agitados.

"Doctor¿Cuánto tiempo le queda a Ginny?" Preguntó Molly un poco avergonzada por la manera en la que entró, pero el doctor la entendía.

"No lo sabemos con exactitud, pero es poco "Dijo el doctor con tristeza.

"¿Podemos pasar a verla? Por favor es urgente" Dijo Arthur desesperado.

"Si es que no está dormida, pasen"

"Muchas gracias"

Arthur y Molly entraron a la habitación de Ginny, pero para su sorpresa el televisor estaba prendido y ella estaba dormida y muy pálida.

"¡Doctor¡Doctor!"Gritó Molly asustada "Ginny, Ginny cariño, despierta ¿Te pasa algo¡Ginny!"

"¿Qué pasa?" El doctor entró a la habitación "¡Dios mío! Fleur¡Fleur!" El doctor Miller le tomó el pulso a Ginny "No se alarmen, está viva" Y dicho esto salió de la habitación muy a prisa.

"Merlín, no me quites a Ginny" Molly rezaba "Por favor" Molly lloraba junto a Arthur. En ese momento, el Dr. Miller entró junto a Fleur y traía una extraña máquina muggle, era una clase de caja y de ella salían muchos cables.

"¿Qué es eso doctor?" Preguntó Arthur asustado.

"Es una máquina para ver el pulso de Ginny y saber cuando necesita ayuda" Les explicó el doctor, ya que se había dado cuenta hace tiempo que ellos no sabían mucho de máquinas. El doctor observaba la pantalla y anotaba algunas cosas, luego se giró hacia Molly y Arthur "Lamento decirles esto, pero Ginny ha entrado al estado del coma" Molly no sabía que era exactamente eso pero sabía que era algo malo, pues tenía un hijo en ese estado, George, pero no sabía que era exactamente eso.

Arthur abrazaba a Molly en señal de apoyo, pero él estaba tan triste como ella.

Cuando le instalaron la máquina a Ginny en la pantalla aparecía una línea verde que de vez en cuando subía y bajaba acompañado de un pito corto que provenía de la máquina, pero era más lento de lo que debería.

"Acompáñenme por favor" Les dijo el señor Miller indicándoles su oficina.

Molly y Arthur entraron en la oficina del doctor y se sentaron en unas sillas que se encontraban frente a él.

"Les quería hablar sobre el estado de Ginny, el estado de coma es un estado muy delicado en el cual la paciente no podrá moverse, ni hablar ni oírlos. Por lo que no podrán comunicarse con ella hasta que despierte. No se sabe cuanto tiempo durará este estado, ha habido casos que duran sólo unas horas y los ha habido donde duran incluso veinte años" Dijo tristemente el doctor Miller "El estado de coma no está tan cercano a la muerte, pero es el comienzo.

Molly lloraba junto a Arthur¿Cuántas veces había llorado por lo mismo? Por la muerte de uno de sus hijos, primero fue Percy, un muchacho correcto, serio, seguidor de las reglas, sin duda una gran pérdida. Y ahora Ginny, que aunque por el accidente había cambiado bastante, era su hija y sólo ese hecho le daba una tristeza enorme. Y además, moriría luego, tan joven, con toda una vida por delante, y lo más importante, no tendría la oportunidad de hablarle otra vez.

"Pero, usted mandó una carta diciendo que le quedaba poco tiempo. Osea que¿No volverá a despertar?" Preguntó Molly con un hilo de voz.

" Es… lo más probable" Dijo el doctor muy triste, otra vida más que se perdería y él no podía hacer nada más para evitarlo "Lo siento."

Molly y Arthur no tenían nada más que hacer ahí, debían ir con su familia a decirle la triste noticia, ahora estaban mucho peor que antes, tenían un hijo en estado vegetal, otro muerto, dos en coma, y uno de ellos parapléjico y cerca de morir.

"¿Cuánto más sufriremos, Arthur?" Preguntaba Molly con un gran dolor en su corazón.

"Sólo Merlín lo sabe"

**OºOºOºO**

**Hola! Como están? Yo algo triste porque se me están acabando las vacaciones, pero se me han acabado diez veces antes, desde pequeña, así que puedo vivir con ello. Bueno, ya estamos más o menos empezando lo emocionante de la historia. No creían que iba a estar en el hospital toda la historia¿O sí? Pero bueno, agradecería a los que ya leyeron la historia que no digan cosas tan relevantes para la historia. Pueden decir cosas pequeñas, como qué era lo que perseguía a Ginny en su sueño, pero no otras cosas más importantes, porque le arruinan la lectura a los que están leyendo la historia por primera vez. No es que crea que vayan a decir de qué se trata lo que viene, pero es simplemente para que lo tomen en cuenta ; )**

**Julisss:** Muchas gracias por dejar review, primero que nada, y me alegra mucho que te gusten historias como estas, ojalá te guste lo que sigue. Jajajajaja sí! Pero cuidado, que es para Ginny xD De verdad, muchas gracias por leer la historia.

**Y a F. Expelliarmus, okami-onna**** y ****jany.potter1**** ¡Muchas gracias por leer la historia! **

**Hasta ahí. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Besos.**

**Red Rose Fairy**


	4. Nuevas Amistades

**OoOoOoO**

"**Menuda muerte"**

por RedRoseFairy

**Capítulo 4: "Nuevas Amistades"**

Cuando Ginny abrió los ojos, no estaba en el túnel verde, sino que estaba en un lugar donde el suelo era seco, los árboles estaban secos y no tenían hojas. También había rastros de hierba, lo que indicaba que alguna vez hubo hierba en ese lugar. Y Harry le ofrecía la mano para que se levantara.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó Ginny aceptando la ayuda de su Guardián y levantándose del suelo. Ese lugar se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

"Estamos en el bosque seco" Dijo Harry serio "Este lugar es peligroso, así que no te apartes mucho."

"Esto alguna vez fue un bosque ¿Cierto? ¿Por eso lo llaman bosque?" Harry asintió "Creerás que estoy loca pero tengo la sensación de que ya he estado aquí."

"¿Cuándo?"

"No sé, como voy a saberlo"

"Pues deberías, talvez nos ayudaría"

"Tú deberías saberlo, ¿No se supone que siempre me estás vigilando?"

"No siempre, sólo cuando estás enojada, triste o asustada, osea una señal de que puedes estar en peligro"

"Bueno, estando aquí obviamente siento miedo, además dijiste que era peligroso"

"Sí, pero no es taaan peligroso, sólo hay vampiros, hombres lobo, ogros, troles…" Dijo Harry enumerando con la mano con la intención de asustar a Ginny.

"¡Ya! No sigas, ¿No ves que me asustas más?" Dijo Ginny enojada.

"¿Ah sí? Bueno, si quieres puedo seguir-"

"¡NO!" Gritó Ginny, pero no pudo seguir, ya que algo bastante grande, pero a gran distancia, se acercaba a ellos. "Harry, ¿Qué… es… eso?" Dijo Ginny temblorosa y asustada.

"¡Oh! ¡Mira! No tengas miedo, es un amigable Troll de montaña" Dijo Harry divertido, pero a la vez en tono irónico.

"¿Esa cosa tan fea es un Troll?" Dijo Ginny apuntándolo.

"Ginny…" Dijo Harry murmurando asustado.

"Vaya, no me los imaginaba tan feos, mínimo que no tengan la nariz tan grande"

"Ginny…"

"Y además es gordo, ¿Por qué no se pone a dieta?"

"¡No!, Ginny no… "Harry trataba de detenerla, pero Ginny no lo escuchaba, o más bien lo ignoraba. Se dio cuenta de que eso lo asustaba. Él la asustó, ¿Por qué no darle un susto también?.

"Y además se viste mal, pobrecito"

"¡Ginny!"

"¡AH! ¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Ginny de mala gana, se estaba divirtiendo.

"Los troles tienen un oído muy agudo, seguro ya te escuchó" Dijo Harry susurrando.

"Pero si está a un kilómetro, no me pudo haber escuchado"

"Los trolles escuchan desde cinco kilómetros"

"Hablas como si viniera hacia acá para aplastarnos, además no creo que nos entienda"

"Su mamita le debe haber enseñado ¿No crees?" Dijo Harry cuando vio que el troll lo miraba fijamente "Su mamá, sí, que es muy inteligente, muy linda, tan hermosa…" Pero Ginny estaba muy enojada.

"¿Que qué? ¡No creo que su mamá tenga el cociente intelectual para enseñarle a hablar si es tan tonta como para criar a ese monstruo!"

"¡¡Ginny!! ¡Lo peor que puedes hacer es insultar a la mamá de un troll!" Pero era muy tarde, el Troll venía con toda su familia corriendo detrás de los dos "¡Corre!"

Como Ginny no reaccionaba, Harry la tomó del brazo y la arrastró.

"¡Corre, ahí vienen!" Gritó Harry.

"¡¿Adonde vamos?!" Gritó también Ginny con una extraña sensación de haber vivido eso antes.

"¡Sólo sígueme!"

Entraron en una cueva muy cansados, estaba muy oscura, pero aún así podían verse el uno al otro.

Ginny miraba a Harry fijamente a los ojos. Como perdida en la nada, comenzó a recordar cuando soñaba con él, cuando veía ese verde esmeralda tan hermoso, _"Talvez por eso me guste ahora el verde"_ pensó Ginny.

De repente, Ginny volvió a la realidad, giró la cabeza y vio como la familia de troles se iba muy lejos a gran velocidad.

"_Esto lo he visto antes…"_ Pensaba Ginny, estaba confundida. Estaba segura que ya había visto eso, pero ¿Cuándo?

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Harry sacando a Ginny de sus pensamientos.

"Sí, gracias" Respondió Ginny, sí, definitivamente eso lo había visto antes, pero no lograba recordar. Luego Ginny se pierde otra vez, a ver si recordaba.

"¡Claro!" Exclamó Ginny de repente, asustando a Harry y dejándolo bastante asombrado.

"¿Claro que?" Preguntó Harry sorprendido.

"¡Es mi sueño! Yo soñé que nos perseguían los troles"

"¿Que qué?"

"Eso, yo soñé que arrancábamos de algo, ¿Recuerdas?"

Repentinamente, los ojos de Ginny se abren exageradamente y Ginny ve pasar millones de imágenes rápidamente en su mente, un altar blanco que brillaba, un público aplaudiendo, nubes de diversos colores y luego vuelve a la normalidad.

Ginny quedó bastante sorprendida, cansada, con la respiración agitada y con una extraña sensación, nunca había sentido eso antes. ¿Qué había sido eso? Jamás había visto ni imaginado lo que vio.

"¿Qué pasa, Ginny?" Preguntó Harry preocupado.

"Que… extra… ño…" Dijo Ginny forzosamente, le costaba respirar.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Vi… unas… cosas… muy… extrañas…"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué viste?"

"No se… nunca… había visto… eso antes" Ahora a Ginny le costaba menos hablar.

"Bueno hablaremos de eso mañana, tengo mucho sueño"

"¿Tienes… sueño?"

"Sí" Dijo Harry como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"¿Y cómo lo dices tan…tranquilamente? ¡No es normal… tener sueño a esta hora!" Dijo Ginny sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo, debía tener anemia o algo por el estilo. No podía tener sueño a estas horas del día, debían ser las tres de la tarde y él ya quería dormir, tenía un guardián bastante flojo a decir verdad.

"Sí que lo es" Dijo Harry ignorándola, sabía, por lo que había visto, que la pelirroja era muy terca y que no la haría razonar en algo hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos.

"¿Que qué? ¡Mira! ¡Está de día, y se ve… que falta mucho para la noche!" Dijo Ginny señalando el cielo, aunque sinceramente ella también tenía un poco de sueño.

"¿Qué hora tienes?"

"Mm... Diez para las… Ocho" Dijo Ginny sorprendida, estaba segura de que no era hace mucho que había llegado al mundo de los muertos, a lo más, hace tres horas. Y había llegado cerca de las dos de la tarde.

"¿Ves? Falta poco para que anochezca" Dijo Harry tranquilo y acomodándose para dormir.

"¿Qué? ¡Mira el día que hay!" Dijo Ginny mirando el cielo. Repentinamente una onda viene desde lejos y a su paso convertía el cielo blanco a causa de las nubes en un morado grisáceo y cambiando el sol por una brillante luna que brillaba por detrás de las nubes.

"¿Lo ves? ¿Qué te dije? Buenas noches" Dijo Harry acomodándose para dormir, _"A todos les pasa lo mismo, también a mí la primera vez"_ Pensó Harry.

Ginny no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, de un segundo para otro cambió del día a la noche, y no recordaba que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegó al mundo de los muertos, sólo unas pocas horas. Todo era tan extraño… Bueno, aún así no se quejaba de haber llegado ahí, había conocido a una persona nueva, y no se veía desagradable, tal vez llegarían a ser amigos.

"_Bueno, mañana veré… Si es que sigo aquí"_ Pensó Ginny, y tenía razón, talvez sólo era un sueño, una pesadilla, ella no murió, no está enferma, su familia no tuvo el accidente y todo era diferente. Pero ella sabía que eso era imposible.

"_Ojalá todo fuera distinto"_ Pensó Ginny _"Más fácil… Más simple… Más…" _Y se quedó profundamente dormida.

**O•O•O**

Molly y Arthur llegaron a la madriguera bastante tristes, pero ya no lloraban, se habían acostumbrado a recibir malas noticias de Ginny, incluso estaban felices porque se llevaron un gran susto, pensaban que había muerto. Pero sólo estaba en coma y había esperanza de que despertara, aunque fuera muy poca.

Pero aún así estaban un poco más tranquilos que antes, antes temían que Ginny se fuera así como así y que sufriría cuando el momento llegara. Pero ahora era distinto, ahora ella estaba profundamente dormida y moriría tranquila, sin sufrimiento, serena y calmada como la vieron. Y además, sabían que moriría feliz, pues ellos sabían que eso era lo único que quería Ginny.

Fred estaba haciendo sus deberes cuando vio que sus padres llegaron.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Fred, sus padres lo miraron tristes "¿Cómo está Ginny?" Dijo otra vez al no tener respuesta.

"Entró en coma" Dijo Arthur tranquilo, algo que tranquilizó pero a la vez molestó a Fred.

"¿Y lo dicen así nada más?"

"Fred, es mejor así" Esta vez habló Molly "Velo de esta forma, ahora Ginny pasará sus últimos días tranquila, en paz, no preocupada ni con dolor."

Fred sólo asintió, su madre tenía razón por un lado, ahora Ginny estaría en paz.

"Me gustaría ir a verla, aunque sea verla dormir, para saber que está bien"

"Mañana iremos, creo que Charlie también querrá venir" Dijo Arthur, sin nombrar a Ron, porque era tanto su cambio que no quería a nadie más que no fuera el mismo, obviamente no iba a querer.

Justo en ese momento Charlie entró a La Madriguera.

"¿A dónde?" Preguntó Charlie al escuchar su nombre.

"A ver a Ginny" Dijo Fred un poco triste, pero tranquilo a la vez.

"Por supuesto, pero, ¿A qué se debe?"

"Tu hermana entró al coma, Charlie" Dijo Molly con tranquilidad, y la escena vuelve a repetirse.

"¿No se supone que deberíamos estar tristes?" Preguntó Charlie un poco enojado.

"No, Charlie, no lo veas de ese modo" Dijo Arthur "Ahora Ginny no sufre, ni sufrirá cuando llegue la hora, sino que estará dormida, tranquila, sin preocupaciones."

"Bueno… Creo que tienes razón, pero aún así quiero ir a verla, me gustaría ver cómo ha cambiado en este último tiempo" Dijo con nostalgia.

Y quedaron en ir a ver a Ginny unos días después, porque dormida o no, sabían que Ginny y ellos lo iban a disfrutar.

**O•O•O**

El doctor Miller entró a la habitación de Ginny y Fleur entró detrás de él.

"Vaya, estás mejor de lo que pensé" Dijo el doctor dirigiéndose y revisando a Ginny, aunque sabía que a veces no iba a obtener respuesta siempre hablaba con la gente enferma, aunque a veces Fleur lo quedaba mirando de forma extraña. Pero estaba acostumbrada a las extrañas conversaciones entre el doctor y los enfermos que no hablaban. Aún así a Fleur le hacía gracia.

"Sí, está mejor" Dijo Fleur siguiéndole el juego para alegrar un poco al doctor.

"Fleur, ¿Podrías ir a buscar una jeringa y llevarla a la habitación 4059? Estaré allí después"

"Sí, doctor" Dijo Fleur, saliendo de la habitación.

"Debes extrañar a tus padres ¿No?" escuchó como el doctor hablaba con Ginny en coma cuando salió.

"Nunca cambiará" Dijo negando con la cabeza sonriente mientras se dirigía a buscar la jeringa.

La vida de Fleur no había sido de color rosa, sino todo lo contrario, había tenido una vida más o menos triste.

Fleur entró a estudiar a Beauxbatons y tenía una vida normal (de una bruja, claro), una familia tranquila y la quería mucho. Pero en su séptimo año, fue escogida como la campeona de su escuela para participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y desde ahí no volvió a ser todo lo mismo. Una de las pruebas era salvar a un ser muy querido, su hermana. Pero debido a las criaturas asquerosas y malvadas del lago negro ella no pudo salvar a su hermana, y los otros competidores fueron muy egoístas y no tuvieron la amabilidad de salvarla antes de que se ahogara. Por suerte no perdió la vida, pero quedó en estado vegetal y además había quedado en coma, pero sólo le duró unas semanas. Desde ahí la vida de Fleur tomó un rumbo bastante triste.

Su familia la culpó por todo lo que le pasó a su hermana y aún recordaba esos días.

•**·•·•**

Fleur salió del agua bastante adolorida a causa de las picadas de las criaturas del lago.

"¿Qué.. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?... Gabgielle… ¡Gabgielle!" Dijo Fleur levantándose de golpe, pero Olympe Maxime la detuvo.

"Tganquila, quegida. Hiciste lo que pudiste, no te sientas mal pogg no habegg completado la pgueba. Tu heggmana estagá bien, algún otgo competidogg la salvagá" Dijo con su acento para tranquilizarla, pero a Fleur le dio un mal presentimiento. A ella no le importaba no haber completado la prueba, eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. Además, aunque le importara no podía hacer nada más, ya que la habían eliminado, pero en verdad ¿Qué importaba? Lo único que le importaba en ese minuto era su pequeña hermana que debía estar ahogándose en el lago mientras ella estaba ahí sana y salva. Tenía que hacer algo.

"Debo ir a buscagg a Gabgielle" Insistió Fleur, pero Olympe no la dejó ir.

"¡No insistas, Fleugg! Estás hegida, estagá bien, no te pgeocupes más"

"Pego mi hermana- "

"Fleugg" Dijo mirándola con autoridad, dándole a entender que no iba a dejar que fuera en el estado en el que estaba.

"Esta bien" Dijo Fleur desistiendo, aunque algo le decía que no todo iba a estar bien.

Primero salió Cedric Diggory con Cho Chang, por lo que ganó la competencia. Fleur estaba atenta por si Cedric había salvado a su hermana, pero nada. Sólo faltaba que Victor Krum saliera del lago y que saliera con la persona que le correspondía y su hermana.

Esperó… nada.

Esperó aún más… y Victor aún no salía.

Olympe Maxime estaba muy preocupada por Fleur, se veía que estaba muy inquieta y estaba a punto de saltar al lago para ir a buscar a su hermana. Pero ella no podía permitir que lo hiciera, no en el estado que estaba. Aunque no lo supiera, Fleur estaba intoxicada por un extraño veneno que poseían las criaturas del lago, y si ella no recibía el oxígeno normal por un corto tiempo (si aguantaba la respiración) podía correr un grave riesgo. Pero no podía decírselo, sino se alteraría más de lo que estaba y también le haría mal.

"Fleugg, Kgum saldgá con tu heggmana, no te pgeocupes" Dijo Olympe, aunque ella tampoco estaba muy convencida.

Hasta que por fin salió Victor Krum con su mejor amigo, Fleur miraba y miraba el lago para ver si Victor había sacado a su hermana, pero nada. Ahora Fleur había perdido la paciencia.

"¡Alguien pogg favogg vaya a buscagg a mi hermana!" Gritó Fleur, pero nadie la escuchó. Además, apostaba a que nadie se arriesgaría a nadar en un lago lleno de criaturas peligrosas para salvar a una persona que ni siquiera conocía.

Fleur iba a lanzarse al lago cuando Olympe alcanza a detenerla antes.

"¡Fleugg! ¡Te dije que no debías igg!" Dijo ya bastante enojada.

"¡Debo igg a salvagg a mi hermana!" Gritó Fleur comenzando a llorar "Nadie más lo hagá, a pasado mucho tiempo, no le debe quedagg mucho."

"Fleugg, estás intoxicada, no puedes aguantagg la ggespiración pogg más de diez segundos" _"Megglín, no debí deciggle eso_" pensó Olympe, _"Ahoga Fleugg se pondgá muy mal, más inquieta, pegdegé la paciencia"_. Pero para sorpresa de Olympe, la reacción de Fleur fue completamente distinta.

"Eso no me impoggta, ¡Debo igg a salvagg a Gabgielle!" Dijo Fleur, y acto seguido se lanzó al lago.

"¡Fleugg!" Pero Olympe no alcanzó a detener a Fleur, le impresionó bastante el amor que le tenía a Gabrielle, tan grande era que era capaz de arriesgar su propia vida por salvar la de su pequeña hermana.

Fleur había comenzado a sentirse mal por el veneno de las sirenas del lago, pero aún así seguía nadando para salvar a su hermana. El mayor problema era que no sabía donde estaba su hermana, antes de que la encontrara las sirenas la habían envenenado. Pero para su suerte, su hermana pequeña estaba al fondo, pero las sirenas estaban alrededor de ella formando una barrera.

Fleur trató de nadar a través de las sirenas, pero no podía pasar y la envenenaron aún más. Pero no podía rendirse, tenía que salvar a Gabrielle. Con mucho dolor intentó una vez más sacar a su hermana, cuando la sacó nadó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la superficie.

"¡Fleugg! ¡Ggápido!" Le dijo Olympe cuando vio a Fleur salir del lago.

Olympe ayudó a Fleur a salir del lago, y de ahí no recordaba nada más, porque cayó inconciente…

Cuando despertó, estaba en un hospital junto a su hermana, quien tenía muchos cables y una mascarilla. Se sentía un poco culpable porque ella debería haberla salvado antes. Pero recordaba las palabras de Olympe Maxime: _"Tganquila, quegida. Hiciste lo que pudiste, no te sientas mal"_… Aún así se sentía un poco culpable. Lo bueno era que sus padres no reaccionarían tan mal, bueno, por lo menos eso pensaba ella. Pero al parecer no los conocía lo suficiente, porque ella no se esperaba lo que seguía.

De repente los padres de Fleur entraron apresurados con una canasta de flores para Gabrielle. No era que fuera celosa pero aún así le dolió que trajeran flores para Gabrielle y para ella nada. Pero no pudo observar más porque perdió el conocimiento otra vez.

Cuando despertó otra vez estaba en su casa de Francia, no sabía como había llegado ahí ni cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la competencia del lago negro, se sentía muy perdida. Intentó pararse y lo logró sin ningún problema más que uno u otro mareo. Cuando bajó al primer piso estaban sus padres frente la escalera como si la hubieran estado esperando.

"Tenemos que hablagg, Fleugg" Dijo su padre bastante serio, algo anormal en él.

"Clago, ¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Fleur tranquila, aunque algo le decía que iba a ser una tarde muy larga.

"Es sobge… Tu hermana, Gabgielle" Dijo su madre también muy seria.

"¿Le pasó algo muy ggave? ¿Está bien?" Preguntó Fleur nerviosa y muy asustada debido a la forma de hablar de sus padres, estaba muy serios y enojados y no sabía porque.

"¿Que qué le pasó? ¡Que qué le pasó! ¡¿Aún lo pgeguntas?! ¡Pogg tu culpa tu hegmana quedó en estado vegetal!" Dijo su padre bastante alterado. Fleugg comenzó a llorar por ambas cosas, por su hermana, pero principalmente por rabia.

"¿Mi culpa? ¡Pogg qué mi culpa! ¡Ggacias a mí se salvó y no se ahogó! ¡Si yo no hubiega ido intoxicada abajo a salvaggla ella estagía mueggta!" Gritó Fleur alterándose por completo.

"¡No nos hables así, Fleugg! Y sí… Fue tu culpa, tú no fuiste capaz de salvaggla antes" Dijo su madre bastante triste y un poco más tranquila que su padre, pero aún así estaba bastante enojada.

"¡Hice lo que pude! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es estagg nadando en un lago oscugo con un montón de sigenas alggededogg tuyo moggdiéndote y envenenándote!"

"¡Pego al menos hubiega intentado salvagg a Gabgielle! Mira como está ahora, en una cama, sin podegg levantaggse, sin siquiega podegg hablagnos" Su madre comenzó a llorar "¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¡Pogg que no pensaste en ella!"

"¡Eso fue lo que hice! Me tigé al lago mageada sin importaggme el hecho de que estaba intoxicada y no podía aguantagg la ggespiración, simplemente paga salvag la vida de Gabgielle"

"¿Que estabas intoxicada? ¡De donde sacaste semejante estupidez! ¡A ti no te pasó nada, mientras que Gabgielle sufgió mucho más que tú!" Fleur lo miró dolida.

"Entonces pogg qué estaba en un hospital con ella si no me pasó na-"

"¡Eso ya no impoggta!" Dijo su padre cortante "Fleugg, quiego que te maggches de esta casa, no vuelvas aquí, ya has hecho mucho daño. Mañana te iggás" Fleur no podía creer lo que había escuchado, la estaban echando de su propia casa "¡¿Que no escuchaste?! ¡Mañana te iggás! ¡Anda a hacegg tus maletas!"

"Sí, igé, pego no poggque Tú me lo dices, sino poggque no quiego estagg bajo el mismo techo con" Fleur lo miró de arriba a abajo "Una basuga como tú" Escupió con odio bastante enojada y roja de la rabia "Adiós" Y dicho esto se dirigió a su habitación a recoger sus cosas.

Al otro día se encontraba viajando con una maleta en mano hacia el aeropuerto de Marsella y con un pasaje a Londres, Inglaterra que había comprado con sus ahorros. No tenía nada más que hacer en Francia con su familia, además que no podría seguir estudiando en Beauxbatons. Así que se fue a Inglaterra a comenzar una nueva vida, a buscar algún futuro y un trabajo para poder sobrevivir.

Cuando llegó a Inglaterra no tenía donde vivir ni un trabajo con el cual poder sobrevivir. Así que con los pocos ahorros que le quedaban arrendó una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante por unos pocos días mientras conseguía un trabajo.

Hasta que un día vio un cartel que decía:

_Se necesita enfermera en el hospital Middlesex que pueda asistir _

_tiempo completo (De 10:00 a.m. a 19:00 p.m.). No necesita haber _

_estudiado en la universidad, sólo tener buena disposición y conocer _

_la mayoría de artefactos y herramientas del hospital._

_Favor comunicarse al teléfono 583–6578 o dirigirse directamente _

_a Tottenham Court RD 378._

No era tan mala idea trabajar de enfermera, además no necesitaba estudios y aprenderse los nombres de los artefactos no debía ser tan difícil. Ni siquiera iba a ser enfermera, si no que iba a ser una clase de ayudante, pero por algo se parte. ¿Y qué estaba esperando? Sólo tenía que ir, pero primero, debía investigar un poco sobre los artefactos, tal vez le preguntarían sobre algunos antes de darle el trabajo.

•**·•·•**

Luego de aprenderse algunos aparatos dio la prueba, y la aceptaron de inmediato. Así que se puso a trabajar en seguida y así pudo sobrevivir hasta ahora. Y nunca más supo de su familia… Sólo de Gabrielle.

Su pequeña hermana estaba en ese hospital, aunque no sabía por qué si ese era un hospital muggle.

Maldecía el día que decidió poner su nombre en ese cáliz de fuego, si no lo hubiera hecho, nada de eso estaría pasando. Estaría feliz con su familia, no viviría en una habitación de mala calidad, y lo más importante… Su hermana estaría sana y salva.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta por donde iba y chocó con otra doctora.

"Lo siento mucho, de veggdad" Decía Fleur nerviosa y avergonzada mientras recogía sus cosas junto con las de la doctora. Talvez eso le iba a costar su trabajo ya que estaba trabajando hace muy poco, además de tener que aguantar los insultos de la doctora que ni siquiera iba a entender bien porque aún no conseguía entender algunas palabras en inglés, especialmente las palabrotas. Mientras recogía las cosas, vio algo parecido a una varita, pero la doctora se apresuró en tomarla y guardarla.

"No te preocupes, fue mi culpa por no fijarme por donde iba" Dijo amablemente la doctora, lo que impresionó bastante a Fleur. Se veía bastante amable, con el pelo castaño, liso y brillante, ojos azules y de tez muy blanca "Al parecer no nos conocemos, soy la Dra. White" Dijo estrechando su mano " Mucho gusto…"

"Fleur, Fleur Delacourt" Dijo Fleur estrechando su mano también, al menos había aprendido a decir su nombre sin su acento francés "Soy enfeggmera." Aunque a veces las gg se le escapaban por costumbre.

"¿En serio? Que suerte, justo buscaba una enfermera que me pudiera ayudar" Dijo la doctora tomando a Fleur de sorpresa "¿Me podrías acompañar? Por favor" Fleur se quedó pensativa, el Dr. Miller le había dicho que llevara una jeringa a otra habitación, pero debía estar muy ocupado conversando con Ginny, Fleur rió con aquel pensamiento.

"Está bien."

"Muchas gracias, por aquí" Dijo la doctora indicándole a Fleur que la siguiera.

Caminaron por un pasillo muy largo y llegaron a una puerta que tenía un cartel que decía "Prohibido pasar". Fleur no recordaba haber visto esa puerta en el mapa del hospital. La Dra. White abrió la puerta así nada más, pero Fleur no estaba segura de entrar, pero si la Dra. White entraba, ¿Por qué ella no podría? Así que entró detrás.

Al otro lado de la puerta era igual al resto del hospital, así que Fleur se quedó tranquila. Siguió caminando por un largo pasillo hasta que la Dra. White se detuvo en una puerta.

"Aquí es" Anunció la doctora "Sígueme"

Fleur obedeció y entró a la habitación, pero esta no se parecía a las demás. Esta no tenía un "televisor" y tenía muchas repisas con botellas y con aromas que se le hacían extrañamente familiares. Pero tenían cosas comunes como la máquina que indicaba el pulso del paciente.

"Eh… Fleur" Dijo la doctora llamando la atención de Fleur "Puedes prestarme… Este… ¿Esa rama que está ahí?" Dijo la doctora cuidando las palabras que decía, a Fleur le pareció muy extraño.

Fleur tomó la rama que le indicó y al tomarla le pareció bastante familiar. Era la varita que había visto antes, y ahora que la analizaba mejor veía que tenía razón.

"Esto es…Una vagita de madera de sauce" Dijo Fleur asombrada, pero aún más asombrada estaba la doctora "¿Qué hace usted con una vagita en un hospital muggle?"

"Eh… Bueno, veo que eres una bruja" Fleur asintió "¡Vaya! Que suerte tengo, era lo único que quería, encontrarme con una bruja para que me ayude con las pociones. Lo siento si no te dije que yo también lo soy, pero obviamente no te podía preguntar si eras bruja o no porque si eras muggle me metería en un gran problema" Fleur asintió otra vez, y se dio cuenta que la doctora White era algo despistada, pues estaba trayendo a alguien con ella sin saber si era muggle o brujo. Pero aún así pensó que era agradable estar con ella, ya que, además del doctor Miller, era la única que la trataba amablemente, como igual "Verás, Fleur, veo que no sabías que este hospital es mitad muggle mitad mágico."

"Ya me parecía raro que mi hermana y una Weasley estuvieran en este hospital"

"¿Dijiste un Weasley? ¿Entonces habías venido aquí?" Fleur negó con la cabeza "Aquí también hay, incluso, esta es la habitación de Bill Weasley"

"Yo no lo atiendo a él, atiendo a Ginevra Weasley, pero en el lado muggle" Dijo Fleur, pero al oír el nombre de Ginny el pulso de Bill se aceleró.

"¡Fleur! ¡Dame la pócima para dormir de la repisa de arriba!" Fleur rápidamente tomó una botella con un líquido púrpura y la doctora se la dio a Bill, este se tranquilizó y se durmió "Es la tercera vez esta semana" Dijo triste la doctora.

"Lo siento mucho, creo que es su heggmana si es que le causó eso" Razonó Fleur impresionada por la reacción de Bill ante el sólo nombre de Ginny, pobrecito. Si supiera que ahora estaba en coma…

"También está su otro hermano, George Weasley, que está en coma desde antes de que yo llegara. Y eso que yo llegué hace unos 11 años" Fleur se impresionó ante aquello, no sólo por el tiempo de la doctora en el hospital, se veía bastante joven. También por las desgracias de la familia Weasley. Ginny y George en coma, Bill en estado vegetal y había escuchado que uno de los hermanos había muerto a muy temprana edad.

"Pobrecito, debe habegg sufgido mucho" Dijo Fleur en un tono de compasión muy poco común en ella, hasta ella misma se sorprendió.

"Sí… Bueno, no vinimos a conversar de la vida ajena, necesitamos saber más de esta enfermedad muggle porque no sabemos mucho de ella, a ver si encontramos una cura para salvar a tantos magos en este estado"

"¿Hay muchos más? Sólo lo conozco a él en ese estado"

"Ojalá fuera así, hay demasiados ahora con la guerra" Dijo triste la doctora.

"Es una lástima… Bueno, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?" Dijo Fleur cambiando el tema.

"¿Me podrías esperar un poco? Eh… Tengo que ir al baño" Dijo la doctora un poco avergonzada y se dirigió al baño de la habitación de Bill, Fleur sonrió divertida. Se volteó hacia Bill y se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto. _"¿Qué clase de hospital es este? Compran los ingredientes más baratos que les venden" _Pensó Fleur molesta, no era posible que la pócima durara tan poco tiempo, estaba mal hecha.

"Así que tú eres el hermano de Ginny" Dijo Fleur dirigiéndose a Bill, quien pestañó dos veces, Fleur quedó sorprendida. Según lo que había escuchado, la gente en estado vegetal no se puede mover, por lo menos no a su voluntad "¿Eso es un sí?" Bill pestañeó dos veces otra vez, pero Fleur se dio cuenta de que no tenía como saberlo "Mm… Probemos con otra cosa… ¿Tu nombre es Bill?" Bill pestañeó dos veces otra vez "Entonces es un sí, mm… ¿Eres huérfano?" Bill pestañeó una vez "Eso es un no" Razonó Fleur "Vaya, veo que las has arreglado para poder comunicarte, lo has hecho con tu familia ¿Cierto?" Bill pestañeó una vez "¿No? ¿Te gustaría que vinieran a verte uno de estos días?" Bill pestañeó dos veces "Entonces les pediré que vengan" Bill trató de hacer una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, justo en ese instante volvió la doctora.

"Bien, he vuelto" Dijo la doctora, quien se extrañó de oír a Fleur hablar demasiado como para estar en una habitación de alguien en estado vegetal "¿Hablabas por teléfono?" Fleur la miró con cara extrañada.

"¿Por qué?" Fleur pareció recordarlo "No, no veía la teléfano" La doctora sonrió divertida.

"_Teléfono_" Corrigió la Dra. White "Y veo que no los conoces, por lo tanto no tienes uno, ¿Con quién hablabas?"

Fleur miró a Bill como preguntando si se lo decía, y recibió como respuesta un solo pestañeo de Bill "Eh… ¡Con nadie! Sí, con nadie" Dijo Fleur con una sonrisa fingida que ni ella se la creía, pero para su suerte la doctora sí. Tenía suerte, la doctora era algo ingenua.

"Eh… Bueno, no importa. Comencemos con los exámenes" La doctora se dirigió hacia Bill y Fleur hizo lo mismo. Terminados los exámenes, la Dra. White y Fleur salieron de la habitación. Pero antes de salir, Fleur se volvió a Bill y le guiñó un ojo, recibiendo como respuesta otro guiño de ojo de Bill, confirmando así el comienzo de lo que sería una gran amistad.

**OºOºOºOºO**


	5. Primer Ataque ¿Y Algo Más?

**OoOoOoO**

"**Menuda muerte"**

por RedRoseFairy

**Capítulo 5: "Primer Ataque… ¿Y Algo Más?"**

Era una pieza muy oscura y refinada, con unas puertas enormes, ventanas enormes con cortinas de seda color vino detrás de un escritorio, con sillones forrados en terciopelo color negro, un viejo cuadro con marco de oro colgado frente al escritorio con su retrato, el piso era de una fina baldosa reluciente, el escritorio era de madera con detalles de oro muy finos... Y en el escritorio, estaba sentado él, un hombre con una túnica más oscura que la misma noche y un rostro aterrador.

De repente, la puertas se abren violentamente, dejando pasar a un ser encapuchado y su rostro incubierto por su brazo derecho. Atravesó toda la pieza apresuradamente y cuando llegó enfrente del escritorio, este se arrodilló, como quien saluda a su amo.

"Mi lord" Dijo el ser encapuchado con una voz cansada, como quién hubiera corrido bastante.

"¿Qué pasa, Parker?" Preguntó el hombre con voz fría subiendo la vista.

"Mi lord, Ginevra Weasley ha muerto esta tarde y está aquí, en el Mundo de los Muertos"

"Mm…" Dijo el hombre mientras se acomodaba en su sillón y jugaba con sus manos "Así que la pequeña Ginny ha muerto... Al fin, esperé mucho para este día, mi plan de arruinarle la vida funcionó. Pobre chiquilla, debe andar perdida..." Dijo el hombre con tristeza fingida "Me lo imagino… Su familia llora, ella está en un ataúd, está asustada y confundida, y luego, yo la destruyo para que no me fastidie más."

"Eh… No, mi lord, creo que no será… Tan fácil…" El hombre temía hacer enfadar a su amo, por lo que susurró con temor aquellas palabras.

"¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?" Dijo el hombre tranquilamente.

"Es que… Ella… Tienen Guardián, señor…" Dijo el ser encapuchado tímidamente, temiéndose lo peor.

El hombre rió fríamente, algo que sorprendió bastante al ser encapuchado.

"¿Así que Guardián?" Dijo sonriente el hombre "Eso no me detendrá, un tonto Guardián no puede contra mí, destruiré a Ginevra sea como sea. Además, no debe ser más que un tonto o tonta adolescente, como lo es Ginevra. ¿Quién es? ¿Lo sabes?"

"Sí, mi lord" Dijo el hombre asustado.

"¿De quién se trata?"

"De Harry Potter, señor" Al hombre del escritorio se le deformó la cara mostrando gran asombro y furia.

"¿QUÉ?" Dijo el hombre levantándose de su sillón y pegando un puño al escritorio "¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡HAY QUE DESTRUIRLA CUANTO ANTES! ¿QUÉ NO TE DAS CUENTA? ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LAS CONSECUENCIAS QUE ESO TRAERÍA? ¡PODRÍA CUMPLIRSE LA PROFECÍA! ¿POR QUÉ NO LA DESTRUISTE CUANDO LLEGÓ?" Dijo el hombre perdiendo la paciencia, pero cuando vio a su sirviente bastante asustado se tranquilizó.

"Porque no sabemos donde está, mi Lord" Dijo el hombre bastante asustado ocultándose detrás de su brazo derecho.

"¡Maldición! Tendré que encargarme yo mismo de destruirla… Si no, la profecía podría cumplirse, eso sí sería un gran problema y no habría vuelta atrás… ¿Qué está haciendo ahora?"

"No sabemos con exactitud donde está, pero lo más probable es que esté durmiendo cerca del bosque seco, mi Lord"

"¿Durmiendo?" Dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica y una suave risa "Es hora de que tenga pesadillas…" Dijo soltando una risa malvada y fría "Puedes retirarte, Parker… Y tu recompensa…" Dijo volteándose y dirigiendo su varita hacia su servidor, de la cual salió un rayo morado y negro que rodeó y elevó al hombre encapuchado "Espero que la aproveche"

"Muchas gracias, mi lord" Dijo cayendo al suelo suavemente y arrodillándose en forma de despedida, para luego retirarse de la habitación, dejando a su amo solo.

"Hace mucho que no te veo, querida Ginny" Dijo el hombre mirando hacia la luna, pálida y reluciente, más blanca y brillante de lo normal, la llegada de Ginevra ya había empezado a afectar el Mundo de los Muertos "Creo que es hora de hacerte una visita…" Y levantando los brazos, una sombra lo rodeó y desapareció de la habitación, dejándola vacía y con un silencio aterrador.

**O•O•O**

El doctor Miller entró a la habitación de Ginny y Fleur entró detrás de él.

"Vaya, estás mejor de lo que pensé" Dijo el doctor dirigiéndose y revisando a Ginny, aunque sabía que a veces no iba a obtener respuesta siempre hablaba con la gente enferma, y a veces Fleur lo quedaba mirando de forma extraña. Pero al Dr. Miller no le importaba ya que estaba acostumbrado a las miradas de Fleur y sabía que ella también estaba acostumbrada a que conversara con los enfermos.

"Sí, está mejor" Dijo Fleur siguiéndole el juego para alegrar un poco al doctor.

"Fleur, ¿Podrías ir a buscar una jeringa y llevarla a la habitación 4059? Estaré allí después"

"Sí, doctor" Dijo Fleur, saliendo de la habitación, cuando salió se sintió más tranquilo ya que así podía conversar con Ginny más tranquilamente.

"Debes extrañar a tus padres ¿No?" Y como era costumbre no obtuvo respuesta, pero aún así se las ingeniaba para seguir conversando "No te preocupes, me han dicho que vendrán con toda tu familia a visitarte luego" Ginny levantó las cejas en señal de sorpresa, lo que sorprendió bastante al doctor, pues se supone que las personas en coma no se mueven ni demuestran estados de ánimo "¡Vaya! ¿Segura que estás bien?" Como respuesta, Ginny puso una expresión de duda "Yo también lo dudo" Luego Ginny cambió su cara insegura a una de total tranquilidad, pero a la vez con mucha tristeza y confusión "Te ves algo pensativa, debes estar teniendo un debate contigo misma" Dijo el doctor sonriendo tristemente "Bueno, debo ir a la otra habitación, Fleur debe estar esperándome" Pero cuando el doctor se dirigió a la puerta, el pulso de Ginny comenzó a aumentar "¿Qué pasa Ginny?" Preguntó sin voltearse, pero cuando se volteó vio a una Ginny muy asustada "Pobrecita debe estar teniendo una pesadilla, tranquila, tendré que ponerte un calmante para que no pase a mayores" Pero luego Ginny comenzó a tiritar, a sudar frío y a llorar desconsoladamente, pero lo aún más extraño era que movía sus piernas sin queja alguna" ¡Por Dios! ¡Fleur! ¡Fleur!" Fleur no aparecía por ninguna parte "¡Maldición!" Justo en ese momento apareció otro doctor dedicado a la paraplejia "¡Oh, Dr. Blake! Por favor ayúdeme, usted también sabe paraplejia por favor tengo una paciente muy grave" Dijo el doctor dirigiéndose a un señor mayor que él muy delgado, con el pelo gris y los ojos miel marcados por unos enormes lentes. El doctor no tuvo tiempo de contestarle ya que el Dr. Miller se apartó, dejando pasar al doctor Blake, quien también se veía muy interesado en el caso.

"Por favor, ¿Puede dejarme a solas con la paciente?" Dijo el Dr. Blake dejando bastante asombrado al doctor, pero también un poco molesto, pues Ginny era su paciente.

"Esta bien, pero si pasa algo, cualquier cosa, sólo búsqueme en la habitación 4059" Dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación.

"Veamos" Dijo el doctor observando atentamente a Ginny "Siento una esencia extraña, pero poderosa" Dijo extrañado el doctor "Tal vez también seas una bruja" Razonó el Dr. Blake, pues él también lo era "Si es así, no creo que haya de que preocuparse, a la mayoría de los magos les ocurre esto, tienen sueños muy extraños que los muggles no comprenden, me pregunto por qué estarás en este lado del hospital, aún así te daré una pócima para dormir, no te puedo dejar así. A cualquier muggle le extrañaría verte así…" Dijo el doctor más tranquilo, saliendo de la habitación para buscar la pócima y dejar a Ginny relajarse y que se calmara. Pero tal vez no se imaginaba lo que le ocurría.

**O•O•O**

_Era un lugar negro, sólo negro, no había nadie ni nada, sólo yo. Estaba muy frío y había un silencio sepulcral, tanto era el silencio que llegué a tener miedo._

"¿Dónde estoy?" Dije asustada mirando a todas direcciones, no recordaba mucho, sólo que estaba con alguien… "¿Harry?" Dije llamando a mi guardián "¿Estás ahí? ¡Harry!" Dije un poco más enojada que antes "¡Si esto es una broma vas a saber lo que es bueno!" Grité amenazando, pero al no recibir respuesta me asusté "¿Harry?" Nadie respondía_ "Bueno" Me dije "Así tendré tiempo para pensar" Y me senté._

_Me pregunto si esto es otro de esos sueños extraños que tengo, y si lo es ¿Despertaré en el Mundo de los Muertos? O ¿Estaré en mi habitación del hospital? Dios quiera que esté en el mundo de los muertos, esperé mucho tiempo para morir. Además, aquí seré más feliz, no estoy enferma, puedo correr, saltar, jugar y conocer otro mundo. Definitivamente estaré más feliz aquí, bueno eso espero. Aunque también me gustaría vivir otra vez, tener la oportunidad de tener una vida normal, poder trabajar, conocer a alguien, enamorarme, casarme y tener una familia feliz, aunque eso no era posible por mi enfermedad, y además supuestamente ya estoy muerta._

_Pero si volviera a vivir, me gustaría tener una vida distinta. Tener a mi misma familia pero como era antes, feliz, con todos los integrantes sanos y salvos, ya saben a que me refiero. Con Percy vivo, con el Ron de antes, con George despierto, con Bill normal, y… Conmigo viva. Pero es imposible, mi vida es un desastre y agradezco que haya muerto tan luego para no tener que soportar sesenta años más vivir en una camilla si es que no moría antes, sin poder hacer nada más que ver la televisión, sin conocer experiencias nuevas, sin poder tener amigos. Además, aquí puedo tener una "vida", sólo que en otro mundo, el Mundo de los Muertos. Hay gente, lugares, comida (Eso espero), al parecer distintos tipos de lugares y gente y tiene que haber alguien que pueda quererme y hacerme feliz, aunque sea aquí. Sí, suena algo extraño, tener una vida cuando estoy muerta, pero tal vez sea posible. Si fui tan desgraciada en vida por lo menos merezco ser feliz muerta. Pero…_

_Aunque suene extraño, ya he empezado a extrañar a mi familia. Sé que no la volveré a ver, bueno, eso creo, pero aún así extraño que mi mamá y mi papá estén encima mío las veinticuatro horas del día cuidándome y diciéndome que me cuide cuando no tengo de que cuidarme si estoy toda mi vida en una camilla sin poder moverme. Aunque ahora que puedo caminar si tengo de que cuidarme. Pero supuestamente mi "guardián" me cuida, y aunque lo conozco sólo hace unas horas confío mucho en él… Y no sé porque. Es extraño, nunca he confiado mucho en cualquier persona que se me aparece, para eso necesito conocerla demasiado y de él sólo sé que se llama Harry y que su historia es muy triste. En verdad es poca información, pero mi corazón me dice que no tengo razón para desconfiar de él, además se ve como una buena persona. Pero aún no sé muchas cosas de él que me gustaría saber. Como de donde viene, como murió, por que él es mi guardián y no otra persona, entre otras cosas. Pero no me atrevo a preguntárselas, no porque me dé vergüenza, sino porque sé que no le haría mucha gracia recordar esas cosas tan tristes. Igual que a mí, no me gustaría recordar mis momentos tristes, porque ya saben: son tristes (Es obvio, ¿No?). Pero tampoco los momentos felices, que aunque son muy pocos y no los recuerdo tanto, me causan tristeza, porque recuerdo que alguna vez fui feliz, y ahora… Ahora tenía una vida triste y sin nada nuevo, siempre lo mismo: comer, ver televisión y dormir. Me gustaría volver a esos tiempos, donde mi familia era unida, donde todos eran felices. Porque, por lo que me han dicho, mi familia era muy alegre, algo característico de los Weasley. Me han dicho que los más alegres y traviesos eran los gemelos, algo que no he podido comprobar porque sólo queda Fred, quien sin su gemelo no puede hacer muchas cosas, pues dependían el uno del otro. Ron también era muy alegre, pero ahora… No quiero recordar más cosas, hay que mirar hacia adelante, además, he descubierto un lado feliz en mí, uno que tenía bastante olvidado. Descubrí que puedo ser alegre y talvez, divertida y espontánea, pero eso aún no lo sé, lo único que sé es que talvez sea cierto, y que aquí podría descubrir lo que soy en realidad y descubrir eso que estaba oculto en mí debido a mi horrible vida. Ojalá me ocurra eso…_

_Pero aún pienso también en lo que me dijo Harry, sólo las personas importantes tienen guardián, pero la verdad yo no veo nada de importante en mí. Pero si tengo guardián es por algo, aunque por más que lo pienso no encuentro la razón. Aunque no creo que me guste ser importante, porque tal vez me "acosen" como a Harry, auque no sé en verdad que le hagan, pero lo imagino. Tal vez no lo dejen en paz, o lo apunten en la calle, o… Ginny, que estupideces estás pensando… Río ante aquel pensamiento. Aunque tal vez sea verdad, pero tal vez ser importante puede llevar a una vida mejor, más emocionante, más especial, ojalá fuera así. Aunque no le veo mucha gracia ser importante en el Mundo de los Muertos y no serlo en el "Mundo de los Vivos". ¿Qué importa que sea importante cuando estoy muerta? Algo penoso ¿No? Como los típicos poetas o pintores que se murieron de hambre porque no tenían trabajo, y cuando murieron todos reconocieron sus obras y ganan millones ahora que están muertos. Pero por lo menos podré ser importante mientras esté aquí. Bueno… Lo único que me importa es llegar a un lugar donde pueda hacer mi "vida" y así ser feliz en este mundo, pero como estoy muerta tal vez sea para siempre, porque obviamente no me puedo morir si ya estoy muerta. Sería algo aburrido "vivir" con la misma persona en el mismo lugar por toda la eternidad, no tendría gracia, aunque tal vez sí, si soy feliz me gustaría. Pero aún así no le veo mucha gracia por ahora, tal vez porque todavía no conozco a esa persona especial que me hará feliz, o tal vez sí…_

"Ya no se me ocurre que más pensar, debo buscar la salida de este lugar. Me siento muy sola. ¡Quiero hablar con alguien! Aunque no conozco con quién, mucho menos en este mundo… ¿Qué importa? Buscaré la salida. No soporto estar aquí encerrada sin nadie ni nada que hacer."_ Me levanté para buscar la salida._

_Corrí y corrí, pero nunca llegaba a ninguna parte. Era como si fuera infinito el espacio, sin fin, no tenía límites, algo un poco aburrido. _"Todo es negro, si fuera de colores sería un poco más entretenido"_ Mucho más si fuera verde… ¿Desde cuándo me gusta tanto el verde? A mí siempre me gustaron otros colores como el negro con el celeste, o el gris con el rojo, pero el verde creo que es… un poco alegre para mí. "Tal vez porque ahora soy un poco más feliz." Pensé alegremente._

_De pronto, divisé algo que se aproximaba, así que me detuve. Pero al ver que era lo que se aproximaba algo frío me recorrió la espalda, comencé a sudar frío y a tiritar. Era… Era…_

"Hola Ginebra, ¿Me recuerdas?"_ Dijo la criatura con una voz fría y acercándose, comencé a llorar por el horror _"Veo que sí"_ Dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica y horrorosa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo tan horrible criatura en este lugar?_

_No podía reaccionar, me quedé paralizada. Pero cuando reaccioné corrí y corrí en dirección opuesta. Él me perseguía y yo corría más fuerte. Estaba desesperada, aquél ser me había estado torturando y haciendo mi vida más triste. Ahora esto._

"No podrás escapar de mí"_ Dijo con una voz fría y burlona, me seguía persiguiendo y yo corría asustada, ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto ahora? ¿Por qué ahora, cuando había logrado quitarme del pensamiento este ser tan cruel? _

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me molestas a mí? ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!"_ Dije soltando las lágrimas que había aguantado desde hace mucho, había perdido la paciencia _"¿POR QUÉ NO TE VAS A UN LUGAR MUY LEJOS Y ME DEJAS EN PAZ? ¡ANDATE!¡ANDA A HACERLE LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE A OTRA PERSONA! ¡POR QUÉ ME MOLESTAS A MÍ QUE NO TENGO NINGUNA IMPORTANCIA! ¿AH?!_ De pronto una voz se escuchaba, era bastante familiar _"¿Harry?"_ La voz me llamaba, pronunciaba mi nombre._

"¿Ginny?"_ Se escuchaba la voz distante _"Ginny, ¿Qué pasa? ¡Ginny!" _Y dicho esto sentía como todo temblaba._

"¡HARRY! ¡AYUDAME, POR FAVOR! ¡HARRY!"

"_¡Ginny despierta! ¡Ginny!" _

"¿DESPERTAR? ¡HARRY! ¡AYUDAMEE! ¡DESPIETAME AHORAA! ¡HARRY!"_ Y luego caí en un barranco que no tenía final y veía como al ser lo envolvía una sombra y desaparecía. Y que todo desaparecía…_

**O•O•O**

Harry despertó soñoliento e intentaba pararse mientras se refregaba los ojos.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Preguntó Harry inspeccionando el lugar "Ginny… ¿Despertaste ya?" Cuando divisó a Ginny, vio que estaba dormida con serenidad. Se quedó mirándola con infinita ternura, se veía en paz, tranquila… Feliz. Ella había tenido una vida muy triste y lo sabía, se alegraba de que por lo menos en ese mundo fuera un poco más feliz de lo que fue en vida. No quería despertarla, se veía tan tranquila soñando algo que él desconocía, pero que aún así le producía felicidad. Tenía algo especial, según él, cualquiera que hubiera tenido esa vida hubiera llorado todos los días de su vida y se habría tirado de su ventana. Pero ella fue fuerte y siguió viviendo aunque no quisiera, y ahora era una persona un poco más alegre y con ilusiones de ser feliz. Se veía hermosa, contenta, cosas que él nunca había visto en ella cuando estaba viva, pues debido a su triste vida pensaba que ella nunca había mostrado su verdadera forma de ser. Pero aún así, no le tenía lástima, pues sabía que a la gente no le gusta que las personas estén con ellas por lástima. Y aunque no lo había experimentado, siempre tuvo ese temor. Él, al parecer, tampoco había tenido una vida muy feliz que digamos. Lo único que sabía era que sus padres habían sido asesinados por Voldemort y que él había sobrevivido. De su niñez recordaba que había pasado parte de ella con sus tíos, los Dursley, quienes le habían echo la vida imposible. Pero cuando cumplió los 6 años… Había tenido un grave "accidente". Se había caído de un árbol haciendo una carrera trepándolo con Dudley y "accidentalmente" se había caído y golpeado la cabeza con una piedra y la enorme raíz del árbol y había quedado inconciente con un gran dolor en la nuca. La verdad nunca se supo, y era que Dudley lo había agarrado de un pie y arrojado hacia abajo porque él le estaba ganando, algo que Dudley no iba a permitir. Cuando quedó inconciente, cayó en un profundo sueño… Pero no lo recuerda… Sólo… Una extraña sensación, sintió como si le enterraran algo en la espalda y lo llevara hacia abajo, cuando miró hacia delante había una salida blanca con todos mirándolo, como si fuera lo que él estaba viviendo. Luego vio una clase de sombra negra entrar en ese agujero y luego cayó en un barranco negro. Luego cuando despertó, estaba en un lugar como una clase de escalera dorada, levantó la cabeza y ahí estaban sus padres mirándolo tiernamente.

"¿Ma… Mamá?..." Dijo soñoliento mirando interrogante a una hermosa mujer pelirroja con los mismos ojos verdes que los suyos. La mujer sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza "¿Papá?" Dijo esta vez mirando a un hombre igual a él, sólo que este tenía los ojos castaño claro. Él también sonrió asintiendo. Y de eso no recuerda más porque volvió a dormirse.

Cuando despertó otra vez se encontraba en una habitación enorme hecha de nubes, con una cama de nube, muebles de nubes y sus pertenencias. Y a pesar de que la mayoría de las cosas eran de nubes, tenían la consistencia de cosas reales, por ejemplo, si tocabas las paredes eran firmes y sólidas como cualquier pared, o las frazadas de nube eran suaves como cualquiera. Realmente le gustaba ese lugar, era más agradable que la despensa debajo de la escalera a la que llamaba "habitación" en la casa de sus tíos. Recorrió la habitación, y vio un gran espejo en una de las paredes. Se paró enfrente de él y lo que vio le sorprendió bastante. Era él, Harry Potter, pero tenía unas alas plateadas y brillantes de hada en su espalda. Sólo vestía un pantalón de un color azul muy profundo, no se quejaba. Luego entró su madre, y ella también tenía alas, pero estas eran más grandes que las suyas y eran doradas, tenía un centro con una rosa en la punta y un hermoso vestido enorme color dorado con destellos negros y cafés. Se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

"Hola Harry, ¿Cómo estás?" Dijo Lily un poco emocionada, no había visto a su hijo hacía 6 años, y ahí estaba su hijo, frente a ella.

"Estoy bien, gracias… Mamá" Dijo Harry también emocionado, siempre había soñado con ver a sus padres, y ahora podría, pero estaba muy confundido "Mamá, ¿Qué…"

"No digas nada" Dijo su madre callándolo colocando un dedo en sus labios "Tenemos que hablar los tres" Y en ese instante entró su padre, quién vestía igual a él, pero su pantalón era anaranjado. Luego de eso vino una larga charla entre la familia que se volvía a formar en otro mundo, ya que en vida había sido destruida y se reunía otra vez, después de tantos años.

Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, y se alegraba de que hubiera llegado ahí para estar con su familia otra vez. Había hecho muchos amigos, unas sirenas, algunas hadas, duendes, pero nunca había salido de su país. Pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que antes de que sus padres lo encontraran lo habían asignado como guardián de una chica un año menor de él llamada Ginevra Weasley, lo que lo obligó a salir para ir a buscarla. Pero aún así le gustó haber conocido a alguien nuevo, y así aprovecharía para conocer el País de las Sirenas. También aprovecharía de ir a visitar a Jessica, una sirena que fue la primera amiga que tuvo desde que había llegado al Mundo de los Muertos. Lo único malo era que talvez no podría entrar al mar, ya que él era un hada y no un tritón.

Cuando despertó de sus recuerdos, Ginny se veía algo asustada. Pero Harry pensó que tal vez era normal, todos tenemos pesadillas en la vida. Tal vez se estaba acordando de su vida. Pero luego Ginny comenzó a tiritar y a llorar.

"¿Ginny?" Dijo suavemente acercándose hacia ella "¿Estás bien?" Luego Ginny comenzó a agitarse "¿Ginny que pasa?" Parecía bastante asustada "¡Ginny!" Comenzó a remecerla un poco para que despertara" ¡Ginny despierta! ¡GINNY!

"¡HARRY!" Gritó Ginny al mismo tiempo que Harry pronunció su nombre y sentándose de golpe despertó con los ojos hinchados. Después volteó y vio a su guardián bastante asombrado y a la vez preocupado "Harry…" Dijo cansada y luego lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Harry se vio bastante asombrado por eso, pero luego correspondió el abrazo. Ginny lloraba desconsoladamente en el hombro de su Guardián, y cuando sintió que él la rodeaba con sus brazos de forma protectora comenzó a calmarse, era una calma agradable y cómoda, tan cómoda que deseó quedarse así para siempre. Y Harry, al sentir que Ginny se calmaba, también se tranquilizó, y el tenerla ahí protegida entre sus brazos sintió deseos de protegerla de cualquier cosa que le hiciera daño, y se alegró profundamente al ver que al estar calmada, la pelirroja volvía a tener ese aura angelical que emanaba su sonrisa.

Pero Ginny luego recordó quién era y en qué situación estaba, por lo que la invadió la vergüenza y se separó rápidamente.

"Lo siento, yo…" Trató de decir Ginny sonrojada y muy avergonzada. Y lo peor era que Harry se encontraba igual.

"Eh… Sí, bueno…" No hallaba que decir para salir de esa situación tan incómoda. "Eh… ¡Debemos irnos!" Dijo apresuradamente levantándose del suelo de la cueva.

"¡Sí! Sí, debemos irnos… ¿Pero adonde?" Dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba también. Ginny estaba bastante avergonzada, se sentía como una tonta, pensaba que podrían ser amigos y ella lo había arruinado todo.

"Pues… ¡Donde las sirenas! Tú dijiste que habías soñado con ser una sirena" Dijo Harry caminando junto a Ginny fuera de la cueva. Harry también estaba bastante incómodo ante esa situación, cuando Ginny lo abrazó, por desesperación, no por otra cosa, y en vez de alejarla había correspondido el abrazo. Había prometido no acercarse tanto a Ginny, era una promesa que le hizo a sus padres, y lo más importante, a sí mismo. Pero no se iba a repetir.

"Sí, pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver?"

"Que tienes que ir al mundo que perteneces, y si eres una sirena debes ir"

"¿Y por dónde es?"

"Mm… La verdad no sé" Dijo Harry sonriendo como un niño pequeño.

"¿Y como se supone que vayamos si no sabes donde es?" Dijo Ginny un poco molesta.

"Cálmate, ahí veremos como vamos" Ginny sólo gruñó mientras caminaban sin dirección clara.

"Una pregunta"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Por qué todavía debes seguir cuidándome si ya estoy muerta? Digo, no es que me moleste que estés conmigo" Ambos se sintieron un poco incómodos por aquella última frase "Pero lo encuentro innecesario. Ya estoy muerta, no me puedo morir de nuevo"

"Pero pueden destruir tu alma" Dijo Harry, lo que asustó un poco a la pelirroja.

"¿Destruirla? ¿Cómo es eso?"

"Cuando vienes aquí debes encontrar el mundo al que perteneces según tus características, pero no te quedarás en él para siempre. Después de unos años tu alma vuelve a poseer un cuerpo, osea por decirlo así reencarnas. Pero si destruyen tu alma no podrás reencarnar otra vez y dejas de existir" Ginny se quedó pensativa.

"Y yo que quería morir para no seguir viviendo…"

"Bueno… Si quieres te puedes tirar de un barranco" Dijo Harry sonriente.

"Ja ja ja muy gracioso" Dijo Ginny fulminándolo con la mirada.

"¡Pero si no quieres vivir! ¿Por qué no lo haces?"

"Porque talvez en la próxima vida sea más feliz" Dijo la pelirroja sonriente.

"Sí, bueno… Antes de soñar con tu "Próxima Vida feliz" tenemos que preguntar donde está el país de las sirenas"

"¿No sabes donde están?" Dijo Ginny incrédula.

"No" Dijo Harry tranquilamente "Ya te lo dije, no sé donde están porque nunca he salido de mi país.

"¡Pensaba que era una broma!"

"Nop"

"¿Y cómo vamos a llegar?" Dijo Ginny comenzando a alarmarse.

"No sé" Dijo Harry con su tono tan usado de indiferencia.

"¿No sabes ni siquiera para donde hay que caminar? Norte, este…"

"Sé que están al sur"

"Mm… Entonces caminemos al sur"

"Es sensato"

"Sabes donde esta el sur, ¿Verdad?"

"Nop" Ginny abrió los ojos incrédula.

"¿No sabes hacia donde está el sur?"

"Nop"

"¡¿Vives aquí hace once años y no sabes para donde está el sur?!"

"¡Oye! ¿Qué quieres que haga? Nunca había salido de mi país" Se defendió Harry "Un momento" Miró a la pelirroja extrañado "¿Cómo sabes que vivo aquí hace once años?" Ginny se quedó pensativa.

"Yo…" Lo miró confundida "No lo sé" Ambos se miraron pensativos, hasta que Ginny recordó el por qué de su discusión "Qué importa eso ahora, estamos perdidos, ¿Qué sabes de este mundo? ¡Ni siquiera sabes para donde queda tu país!"

"Desde aquí no sé" Ginny lo miró impresionada, no podía creerlo, no sabía ni siquiera hacia donde estaba su hogar, y Harry notó la mirada de la pelirroja "¡Pero talvez podría llegar recordando el camino!" Se defendió rápidamente.

"¡Pero aún así no sabemos para donde está el País de las Sirenas!"

"Pues para llegar a mi país sólo uso mi instinto "

"Mm…" Ginny no sabía que hacer, estaba en un mundo que no conocía y debía llegar a un supuesto "País de las Sirenas", al que nunca había ido. Además estaba con un Guardián ignorante y ella sabía mucho menos que él sobre este mundo y de cómo legar al País de las Sirenas. _**"Pues para llegar a mi país sólo uso mi instinto"**_ Resonaron las palabras del moreno. "_¿Su instinto? ¡Eso es!"_ "Entonces seguiremos **MI** instinto, vamos" Dijo Ginny tomando a Harry de un brazo.

"¿Que qué?" Dijo Harry soltándose suavemente de Ginny, además que se sintió un poco extraño al contacto con la pelirroja "¿Qué instinto?" Dijo de repente "Ni siquiera has ido al País de las Sirenas" Reclamó Harry "¿Cómo sabes que vas al sur? Ni siquiera yo sé si vamos al sur" Dijo Harry inseguro, Ginny se detuvo dudosa como meditando lo que iba a decir.

"No sé… No sabría como responderte eso, no sé tampoco como sé que voy al sur. Pero simplemente… ¡Lo sé!" Dijo Ginny sonriente, lo que no convenció mucho a Harry. Pero que más iba a hacer, si él tampoco sabía para donde iban ni tenia alguna referencia de adonde dirigirse.

"Bien… Como tú digas" Dijo él resignado.

"¡Vamos! Al sur" Exclamó Ginny mientras seguía su marcha decidida. Y aunque ella tampoco estaba el cien por ciento segura, sabía que iba a llegar, fuera como fuere. Porque ella era Ginny Weasley, una chica de dieciséis años supuestamente importante, pero segura de que lo emocionante de su vida recién comenzaba.

**OºOºOºO**

**Hola a todos! Cómo están? Aquí está el quinto capítulo. Les cuento que ya entré a clases, el jueves pasado, así que ahora tendré menos tiempo para escribir los capítulos, pero no creo que me demore más de veinte días.**

**Y contesto el review del capítulo pasado:**

**Anelis Evans:** Tanto tiempo que no sabía nada de ti, ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que tan bien como yo. Y tengo que confesar que me costó bastante no darme por vencida, pero aquí estoy. Y sí lo habías mencionado, y me encanta que te dé esa idea, ese era mi objetivo, que se viera como un mundo alterno y surrealista. Y todos adoramos a Harry, díganme, ¿Quién no adora a Harry? Especialmente en este capítulo. Pero bueno, veremos como siguen después. ¡Muchísimas gracias por el review!

**Sería todo. Espero que les guste este capítulo.**

**Con cariño**

**RedRoseFairy **


End file.
